Saint Seiya - La Era Oscura I - Poseidon Despierta PROTOTIPO
by Rugonis Ap Amadeus
Summary: No importara nada para ellos, ni su mortalidad, ni sus deseos, su lealtad o sus objetivos. Ellos lucharan, no importa incluso si su diosa, si yo, estoy muerta... ellos, lucharan. La guerra sagrada contra Hades concluye. Athena y el rey infernal junto con la mayor parte de sus tropas han caído. Solo un puñado de santos dorados quedan en pie para traer paz y armonía de nuevo...
1. Introduccion

SAINT SEIYA – LA ERA OSCURA 1

EL DESPERTAR DE POSEIDON, EL MITICO DIOS DEL MAR

 _"_ _ _No importa el lugar, no importa la condición, no importa las adversidades, ni tampoco las ventajas. Ellos lucharan. Aun cuando sus huesos estén rotos, sus carnes molidas y la sangre sea escasa; ellos se levantaran. No lucharan en vano. Aun siendo mortales que caigan ante dioses, ellos lucharan al máximo, conocedores de su mortalidad; púes es la que los hace valiosos. Aun en las tinieblas del infierno más oscuro, en las más luminosas tierras del cielo coronado o en los abismos más tempestuosos del océano, ellos no descansaran hasta que la paz y la justicia, reinen en el mundo que ellos aman más que a sí mismos. No importara nada para ellos, ni su mortalidad, ni sus deseos, su lealtad o sus objetivos. Ellos lucharan, no importa incluso si su diosa, si yo, estoy muerta... ellos, lucharan"__

 **ATHENA**

 **...**

La guerra santa entre Athena, la diosa guardiana de la tierra, y Hades, el señor del inframundo, ha concluido. El trágico episodio ha traído grandes desgracias. A pesar de lograr destruir y sellar al poderoso dios de la muerte y sus espectros, junto a los dioses Hipnos y Thanatos, las tropas de Athena han sido gravemente menguadas, la propia reencarnación de la diosa, ha fallecido en el fragor de la lucha. Los santos, caballeros protegidos por las ochenta y ocho constelaciones celestes, también han tenido bajas terribles. Solo cinco santos de oro, de un total de doce, vuelven a un destrozado santuario, víctima de los ataques de Hades. Ahora la paz puede volver a reinar en la tierra; o eso cree los últimos supervivientes. Poseidón, el mítico dios de los océanos y enemigo jurado de Athena, despierta; el sello de la diosa se ha debilitado inexplicablemente y esta poderosa deidad, amenaza con conquistar un mundo donde los dos dioses más fuertes, se hallan bastante debilitados. Ahora el último puñado de santos de oro, plata y bronce, deberán luchar contra las frescas y poderosas tropas del dios marino y sus temibles siete generales de los océanos, con habilidades a la par de los santos dorados. ¿Habrá alguna oportunidad de vencer al dios de los mares?, ¿Podrán los heridos caballeros luchar de nuevo en una guerra contra poderosos enemigos?, ¿Vencerán aun y cuando Athena, su propia diosa, ya está muerta?...

 _ _La idea original, conceptos, habilidades, deidades, cloths e incluso la mayoría de los escenarios son pertenecientes a Masami Kurumada, autor original de Saint Seiya. Los personajes y sus rasgos son de mi autoría al igual que algunos escenarios y habilidades; y la trama misma por supuesto.__


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo.

 **"** ** **ENTONCES SE PRESENTO ANTE EL; LE PROMETIO REINOS Y DOMINIOS SOBRE LOS HOMBRES, MILAGROS Y RIQUEZAS… EL ACCEDIO"****

 _ _Algún lugar en la costa del Mediterráneo occidental.__

El joven Lyon se hallaba pendiente del horizonte. El barco, impulsado por el viento en sus velas y las tranquilas corrientes del antiguo mar, iba con buena velocidad directo a su destino.

Lyon miro un momento hacia abajo, viendo su propio puño cerrado. Al abrirlo logro ver el colguije. Si, ese colguije. Lo había recibido de su agonizante padre hacia años atrás, era el legado de su familia, un legado que venía con una leyenda. Una leyenda que era imposible de creer, pero una leyenda, en la que el joven Lyon tenía total fe y seguridad. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que era la verdad.

19 años, cabello azul completamente lacio que llevaba hasta sus hombros. Alto y apuesto, con unos enigmáticos ojos azules que cautivaban a cualquier dama que él conocía, Lyon, no se consideraba afortunado, creía firmemente en una sola cosa. El destino.

El destino, el mismo que le había dejado huérfano a los diez años, el mismo que le había permitido guiar el negocio familiar desde los doce, aun y cuando parecía que iba a quebrar, lo levanto a su antigua gloria, el destino que le había dado mucho más de lo perdido, el destino que lo convirtió en una de las figuras más importantes del continente, aun siendo un joven; si el destino era el gran maestro de Lyon, era su religión, era su todo.

Eran ya dos meses. Si, él sabía manejar el tiempo muy bien. Hacia dos meses que navegando en medio del norte, le encontró, a _él._

 _Él_ , era misterioso, pero sabio, silencioso, pero directo, tan real, como mítico. Lyon intento resistirse a la verdad que _él,_ le había demostrado. Supo que era inútil al final resistir, por que, el siempre creyó en eso y ahora sabia, que era la verdad absoluta.

Volteo a mirarlo cubierta abajo del timón. Cubierto con una capucha blanca junto a otro encapuchado. _El_ giro y sus miradas hicieron contacto, los ojos azules de Lyon ante los ojos avellana de _él_. Una sonrisa de parte de ambos. Estaban cerca.

Se detuvieron al escuchar algo. El otro encapuchado levanto su mano señalando algo en el horizonte, el mismo horizonte que seducía a Lyon desde que emprendió este viaje.

Ahí estaba. Frente a ellos, el lugar prometido, de lo que _él,_ le había hablado todo este tiempo, lo que _él,_ le había prometido. Ahí estaba. Él sonreía. Mientras _él_ también lo hacía.

Destino. El colguije en su mano, lo movió ansioso entre sus dedos, el frio metal estaba ya tibio en partes. Su sonrisa de satisfacción creció mientras su pulso se aceleró. La muerte de su padre, la entrega del collar, el guiar la empresa, el accidente donde lo conoció, la verdad revelada, incluso su propio nacimiento, no, incluso, el nacimiento de su linaje. Sí, todo estaba encaminado hacia este momento, el destino, lo había guiado inexorablemente a este punto. El punto donde el sabia, no habría marcha atrás, el punto donde _él_ , le prometió que todo, cambiaria.

El punto donde el destino, lo convertiría en un Dios.

Levanto el collar hacia él y lo abrió mirando la piedra verdi azul que comenzó a brillar. Lyon Solo sonrió satisfecho. Él sabía que destino, también le sonreía.


	3. Arco I - Capitulo 1

ARCO I – HUELLAS; EL PANORAMA DE LA VICTORIA

Capítulo 1 – Piedras

" **AUN ANTE LO CONOCIDO; TENEMOS MIEDO"**

 _23 de Julio 13XX; Santuario de Athena._ _Grecia._

 _5:45 A.M._

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

¿Cuántas veces lo había repetido física y mentalmente ya?

Sinceramente, ya había perdido la cuenta. Solamente sabía que con la paciencia y concentración necesarias podía lograrlo. Puso su mano firme y recta sobre la losa. Cerró los ojos y volvió a repetir.

Inhalar. Levantar la mano.

Exhalar. Bajarla hasta rozar la roca.

Inhalar… Levantar de nuevo la mano…

Liberar… Abrió los ojos de golpe enfocando su objetivo

GYAAA. Un fuerte grito mientras dejo caer su mano directamente sobre la roca; y los recuerdos volvieron.

"Todo en este universo, nació de una gran explosión, de ahí surgió la vida, surgió todo"

Miro en milésimas de segundo como su mano comenzó a rosar el borde la roca.

"Todo, los átomos que conforman la materia… y el cosmos… aquella energía que conforma a loa átomos y por lo tanto… el cosmos conforma todo…"

Las ranuras en la roca comenzaron a aparecer, primero una, después otra, y otra, y otra más, la sólida roca gris comenzaba a cuartearse inevitablemente.

"Los átomos nos conforman, por ende, el cosmos también. Vivimos en el cosmos, nos alimentamos de él, respiramos su esencia y somos parte de su existencia"

Pequeños fragmentos comenzaron a desprenderse, uno tras otro, eran aparentemente momentos eternos para él, pero no transcurrían realmente más que unos segundos.

"El cosmos nació de esa explosión, por lo que tenemos esa energía, esa capacidad; esa habilidad, nosotros podemos… "explotar el cosmos" de nuestro interior"

Más y más fragmentos de roca, mientras su mano se abría un estrecho paso entre la misma, no sintió ningún dolor. Lo había hecho bien. Sentía esa calidez en todo su cuerpo. No era cansancio, no era alegría, ni siquiera enfermedad. Sonrió satisfecho. Él sabía bien que era aquello que sentía.

"Debes saber manipularlo. Fortalecerlo. Entrenarlo. Ampliarlo. Explotarlo. Has que literalmente… arda el cosmos que hay en tu interior"

No noto cuando su mano llego al suelo. Vio la gruesa placa, ahora dividida, caer de lado a lado sin dañarlo. Miro su mano intacta, solo un poco sucia, crear una grieta en el suelo, la levanto para detenerse. Lo había logrado. De nuevo.

"Debes dejar que te guie, que sea una parte natural de ti, tan natural como respirar, como dormir o como comer; debes reconocer que eres parte de el para poder dominarlo, debes ser uno con el cosmos… así podrás llegar tan lejos como desees"

Volteo y le miro. Un hombre alto, fornido e imponente, sentado en un tocón de madera a escasos metros de él. En su mano, un enorme casco metálico con dos amplios cuernos. Su mirada era cálida pero penetrante. Por un momento el destello del sol sobre el resto de su ropaje lo cegó pero fue momentáneo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver aquel magnifico conjunto dorado.

"¿Ha estado bien maestro?"

Su voz se perdió en un grave eco mientras la figura frente a él, su viejo maestro y amigo, de la nada, se comenzaba a despedazar. Trozo a trozo, el simple hecho de tocar el suelo o desprenderse lo hacía polvo. El hermoso paisaje se convirtió en un lugar totalmente oscuro, de tonos negros y purpuras mezclados. Comenzó a sudar sin poder hablar, como si se asfixiara con su propia saliva. Una fuerte presión en su pecho. Estaba muriendo, pero no lograba terminar de hacerlo. De las cenizas se formaron des figuras también ropajes dorados como la primera. En cambio, una tenia sendos cuernos que empezaban en la espalda y terminaban en el pecho y la otra tenia amplios escudos y otras armas tanto visibles como ocultas, le sonrieron solo para comenzar a despedazarse y el inultamente, intento jalarlos hacia el mismo. Una multitud de puntos centellantes aparecieron, ojos, ojos y más ojos, de todos los tonos y colores, todos le miraban ansiosos, burlones, hambrientos y desesperados. Intento gritar y tocar a las ya inertes figuras desesperado. No pudo. Mientras más se acercaba más se alejaba de ellos, un paso adelante, dos atrás. Pronto sintió más presión y se vio rodeado por oscuras extremidades que lo arrastraban con ellas. Aunque supo que no debía, giro hacia atrás. Un enorme y deforme rostro. El mismo que fuera de la figura que llamo, maestro, abría su boca como la de una fiera salvaje intentando tragarlo. Sus pupilas sin brillo y la sangre escurriendo.

Cuando por fin pudo gritar estaba ya despierto. Respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Sus ojos mantenían las pupilas aun dilatadas mientras las frías gotas de sudor lo recorrían desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Aun a pesar de estar cubierto por unas toscas sabanas de lana café, sentía un intenso frio recorrerlo.

Otra pesadilla.

Eso pensó mientras sentía el ardor en su garganta y un malestar en su cabeza producto de los gritos que profirió, gritos que pocos realmente escucharían en esa inmensa edificación donde él vivía solo. Soledad. Era curioso cuando lo pensaba. Siempre vivió solo, pero nunca se había sentido así, todo a raíz de unas fechas recientes donde la sangre aún seguía fresca.

Movió la cabeza negativamente unos momentos, reprochando su propia debilidad y más por instinto que por placer miro hacia la ventana que tenía a escasos metros de sus aposentos. Siempre semi abierta a la mitad para poder vislumbrar las lejanas colinas por donde en ese momento, aparecían los primeros rayos del sol. No sonrió pero tampoco hizo algún ademan para demostrar sentimiento; mecánicamente se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus sabanas y recoger las que estaban regadas en el suelo.

Minutos más tardes ya con ropas de entrenamiento físico a las que hacía años estaba acostumbrado a usar salió de su habitación para contemplar la inmensidad del recinto que protegía. Melancólicamente miro sus grises y fríos muros, que se alargaban hacia las tinieblas de un techo no tan fácil de distinguir a esas horas. Vio las amplias puertas, ahora cerradas, las que daban hacia el edificio de abajo, y las puertas traseras, que daban a otro edificio más arriba. Ambos edificios, vacíos ahora. Con un largo suspiro comenzó a andar hacia el centro de su lúgubre hogar donde sobre una plataforma, yacía su última "amiga". Acaricio levemente su parte superior y sonrió un poco al sentir ese frio mental, la sensación sobre su palma que le recordaba que estaba vivo, y que estaba vivo gracias a usarla.

Pieza tras pieza la fue desmontando y se la fue colocando, sintiéndose de nuevo… protegido… o eso sentía creer él. Rodilleras, botas, pechera, brazos, hombreras, muñequeras, finalmente sostuvo el casco entre sus brazos y con una parsimonia casi ceremonial lo coloco coronando sus ciernes ocultando su corto cabello anaranjado. Sus duros y secos pasos eran lo único que se escuchó cuando se encamino a la gran entrada que daba hacia las edificaciones bajas. Abrió las puertas con ambas manos lentamente hasta que una corriente de aire le indico que era suficiente.

Dio un paso y otro más. Con otro ademán la puerta se cerró con la misma velocidad que se abrió y el asintió. La segunda casa del santuario estaba cerrada de nuevo.

O – O – O

 _6:55 A.M._

Llego ante las dos lapidas de roca. Suspiro lentamente tras inhalar fuertemente, se dejó caer de cuclillas y dejo sobre cada una larga flor amarilla. Aun de cuclillas decidió terminar de sentarse sobre el fresco pasto pardo que rodeaba toda esa serie de pequeños montes, conocida mejor como el Cementerio.

\- Saben – Murmuro con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados – Aun estoy teniendo pesadillas – Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano hasta el puente de la nariz entre sus ojos frunciendo su ceño. – Sé que no debo tenerlas… sé que debo ser fuerte. – Suspiro – Pero siento que no podre lograrlo. – Abrió los ojos creyendo que vería la respuesta pero solo alcanzo a decir. – Aun no sé cómo no le tuvieron miedo a la muerte; yo si tenía un miedo. Aquella vez y las que siguieron. Parezco inmutable; pero tengo miedo… quizás hasta más del que sea necesario. – Se rio de manera inexplicable. – Y aun así me llaman el Titán Dorado… solo por haber acabado con más espectros.

Miro a su alrededor instintivamente y continuo.

\- Ellos, creen que fue mi fuerza, mi astucia, mi poder… no creo que haya sido así… si así hubiera sido, los hubiera podida ayudar más, hubiera podida luchar con ustedes codo a codo y quizás no estaría hablando aquí solo. – Unas lágrimas se avistaron en las comisuras de sus ojos pero las reprendió cerrándolos. – Saben… ahora hay más silencio… quizás siempre lo hubo, pero hasta ahora noto cuanto lo es, hasta ahora siento como pesa la soledad de cada templo, cuando subo o desciendo y la mayoría están sin guardián ahora.

Dejo caer sus hombros hacia atrás y miro directamente al cielo de manera indiferente. Cerro sus puños que acariciaban el pasto y lo arranco sin más sintiendo un escozor en sus palmas.

\- Dicen que hemos ganado… "dicen" – Enmarco molesto la palabra con la vista aun en el cielo. – Yo no creo que haya sido así… - Cerro los ojos y suspiro lentamente. – Y si fue así… ¿A qué costo?, ¿Este es el sabor de la victoria?... Lo detesto… -

Cuando se disponía a seguir su diatriba cuando una voz en la lejanía gano su dispersa atención.

\- ¡Maestro!, ¡Maestro! –

A pesar de estar aún sentado, gracias a su imponente altura logro ver que en las colinas cercanas, un joven de vistosa armadura de bronce lo llamaba. Volteo de nuevo hacia las lapidas de roca y con una triste sonrisa se despidió mientras se ponía de pie.

En las lapidas se miraban las figuras de un carnero y una balanza.

O – O – O – O

\- ¡Maestro! –

El joven de cabello azul celeste seguía llamando a su maestro a sabiendas de que lo primero que hacía por la mañana, era vagar por el camposanto. Usualmente no le molestaba o buscaba hasta casi el medio día cuando lo veía rondar su templo. Pero una situación le requería de inmediato y fue a buscarlo directamente.

\- ¡Maestro! – Grito una vez más antes de sentir que una presencia se acercaba desde detrás de él. - ¿Maestro? – Giro esperando ver a su imponente maestro pero solo una extraña cara le esperaba.

\- ¡Buenos días Guro! – La fémina de cabellos purpura mantenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara decorada de una inquietante forma, dos orbitas oscuras a la altura de sus ojos con el centro blanco y el resto con una serie de líneas y patrones purpuras como su cabello. Movía frenética su mano viendo la fuerte impresión que causo en el caballero

\- ¡Demonios Marha! – Se quejó Guro aun en shock por la visión. – No te aparezcas tan de repente… ¡Casi me derribas de la impresión! –

\- Jajajajaja – Se bufo la santa femenina - ¿Enserio? Tú no tienes resistencia, solo fue una pequeña broma matutina. – Retiro la máscara falsa revelando una metálica debajo, como la mayoría que eran usadas con adornos purpura y negros. La otra al caer se hizo pedazos al ser de yeso.

\- Aun no sé cómo es que eres tan buena realizando ese tipo de objetos – Dijo en un tono bajo Guro mientras aun escuchaba la risa de Marha.

\- Es que enserio, ¿Fue muy grande el susto?, Jajajajaja – Marha siguió unos momentos hasta calmarse. – En fin, ¿Qué haces en cerca del Cementerio tan temprano? –

Guro intento responder pero Marha lanzo otras preguntas.

\- ¿Qué acaso quieres ver a algún fantasma?, Pero no resististe ni siquiera una máscara de yeso, ¿O buscaras el tesoro perdido del Patriarca?, ¿Has escuchado esa leyenda? Está muy interesante, ayer estaba hablando con Lam de Centauro y me contó que había leído sobre eso en un pergamino que un anciano… -

\- ¡Maestro! – Como si lo que Marha no le importara Guro volvió a llamar a su maestro sacando a esta de su estado de confort. - ¡Maestro! –

\- Oye Guro, ¿Me estás haciendo caso? – Marha movió su hombro fuertemente.

\- Lo siento Marha ni tengo tiempo de escuchar eso, estoy haciendo un encargo muy importante.

\- ¿Buscar a tu maestro es importante a estas horas? – Miro Marha a Guro extrañada. – Creí que solo entrenabas hasta casi el medio día.

Guro suspiro y volteo a verla.

\- No lo busco para eso Marha, el señor Paradox me pidió que lo buscara y le pidiera que fuera a la Cámara Superior, al parecer sucede algo importante y están reuniendo a los caballeros dorados.

\- ¿El patriarca te pidió que lo buscaras? – Pregunto Marha curiosa.

\- Marha el señor Paradox no es el patriarca, era el consejero del anterior y su ayudante, recuerda que desde la guerra y desde que el patriarca Isaurico muriera, no se ha elegido sucesor. –

\- Entonces quizás lo estén llamando para ver ese asunto. – Medito Marha llevándose su mano a la barbilla para pensar mejor.

\- No lo dudo – Respondió Guro antes de intentar seguir llamando a su maestro.

\- Espera, ¿Y cómo sabes que está aquí? – Pregunto Marha saliendo de su trance.

\- Es que… yo… pues veras…esto… a veces…lo veo en las… mañanas desde lejos… y lo veo bajar – Guro inexplicablemente con grandes nervios comenzó a intentar explicar mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Ósea que lo sigues o lo espías.- Resumió con un tono burlesco Marha mientras Guro se ruborizaba y los colores llenaban su rostro.

\- No… esto… yo no sigo al señor E… - Intento seguir su explicación y vio cómo su amiga se puso firme de un momento a otro y por detrás sintió una gran y fuerte presencia, mientras una sombra ocultaba a la suya.

\- ¿Quién me ha estado llamando? – Resonó la gran voz del santo dorado detrás de Guro quien se limitó a tragar saliva mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Guro dio un salto hacia detrás mirando al imponente caballero a escasos centímetros ahora. Su piel levemente oscura, sus ojos oscuros y la dura expresión que estos tenían. Sintió cada milímetro de sus pupilas sobre las suyas así que solo se limitó a arrodillarse en señal de respeto.

\- Ma…maestro… Guro de Osa Menor se presenta ante usted y a su servicio. – Ya con más tranquilidad miraba al suelo esperando la indicación de su maestro.

\- Sa…saludos – Marha también se inclinó ante tan imponente caballero. – Marha de Andrómeda se presenta ante usted caballero dorado.

El santo solo miro con frialdad a ambos santos y libero un largo suspiro casi mudo.

\- Levántense caballeros. – Guro y Marha se pusieron rápidamente de pie aun evitando verlo directamente a su rostro. – Ahora bien – El santo dorado cruzo sus brazos ante los otros dos y con una voz hasta cierto punto desafiante pregunto. - ¿Quién se atreve a distraer de sus deberes a Enoc, El Santo Dorado de Tauro? – Una pequeña y casi vanidosa sonrisa apareció.

Tanto Guro como Marha sintieron un escalofrío. Sabían del poder de ese santo frente a ellos y procuraban tratarlo con el respeto que merecía.

\- Ma…maestro… me han enviado desde el santuario. – Comenzó a decir Guro.

\- Hable claro caballero, no le escucho con claridad. – Se quejó el caballero -de Tauro.

\- ¡Me han enviado en su búsqueda! – Soltó Guro con fuerza y rapidez. - ¡El señor Paradox le requiere con premura en los aposentos del patriarca! – Guro miro de reojo la mueca de enojo en el caballero, con terror, creyó que su fin estaba cerca.

\- Mmm, ya veo… En ese caso – Guro respiro creyendo cerca su final, pero tras unos tortuosos momentos volvió a voltear a mirar al caballero y este solo con los ojos cerrados asentía ahora. Enoc dio una vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al camino de las casas doradas. –

\- _Fue más sencillo de lo que creí…_ \- Pensó Guro con una sonrisa mirando como el caballero se alejaba paso a paso.

\- Por cierto Guro – El caballero se detuvo sin voltear a verlo. – Ven conmigo.

\- _¡Demonios me asesinara cuando nadie vea!_ \- El color huyo del rostro de Guro mientras Marha veía todo sin hablar.

\- Necesito que cuides la entrada a la segunda casa mientras atiendo la llamada del señor Paradox. –

\- _Soy tan estúpido, jajaja, creí que por un momento que…_ \- Rio por dentro mientras asintió alegremente, se preparaba para discutir cuando vio la mirada fría del ojo izquierdo del caballero quien giro medio rostro para terminar de hablar.

\- Además necesito hablar contigo del por qué está mal espiar y seguir a las personas. – La voz lenta y mordaz del caballero causaron que la impresión de Guro se volviera de miedo absoluto.

\- _Si es mi fin…_ -

\- ¡Vamos!, No tengo todo tu tiempo… - Enoc siguió su avance mientras Guro aun temblando ante el castigo que le esperaba comenzó a correr para alcanzar el veloz paso de su maestro.

Marha se quedó unos minutos parada mientras vio a ambas siluetas alejarse hacia donde las llamadas, Doce Casas comenzaban.

\- Cielos ese caballero sí que da miedo. – Suspiro mientras comenzó a pensar. – Me pregunto cómo querrá Guro que sea su tumba, lo que si se es que el epitafio dirá, "Aquí yace la persona con menor cerebro de la historia".

Comenzó a reír ante la perspectiva futura.


	4. Arco I Capitulo 2

ARCO I – HUELLAS; EL PANORAMA DE LA VICTORIA

Capítulo 2 – Visiones.

" **LA MENTE PUEDE SER UNA COMPLEJA RED DE AUTO MENTIRAS Y DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS"**

 _23 de Julio 13XX; Santuario de Athena. Grecia._

 _5:45 A.M._

Un extenso prado se extendía desde el horizonte hasta donde se lograba ver. Su pasto era de un hermoso color verde esmeralda que brillaba ante el cálido sol de verano. Un cielo gigantesco, de color turquesa cubría la bóveda celeste, hasta donde las enormes y blancas nubes parecían tocar la tierra, un distante horizonte.

La mujer se movía confusa, su mirada iba de lado a lado, obviamente perdida o desorientada. Su cabello negro azabache le llegaba a los hombros y estaba claramente desordenado a los ojos de los demás, pero ese era el peinado al que ella se había acostumbrado desde pequeña. Sus curiosos ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz metálico, que además cubría sus mejillas y frente, dejando solo sus labios, de un rosa pálido, al aire. Portaba una exquisita armadura dorada, con varias puntas metálicas al aire y acabados turquesa en el pecho, identificable como el resto de las armaduras, a simple vista. Su casco, si es que lo era, simulaban las patas de aquel animal al que estaba dedicada la constelación y por ende la armadura, estas "patas" metálicas, rodeaban su fino rostro de lado a lado metiéndose dentro del cabello y sobresaliendo un poco por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – Inquirió la santa femenina mientras se movía con un paso lento e inseguro. - ¿Sera que acaso yo ya estoy…? – No; no estaba muerta. Borro esa idea mientras seguía cualquier difusa sombra que creyera ver con sus ojos. No estaba muerte, resonó en su mente, ella se hubiese dado cuenta, o eso quería suponer. – Este lugar es demasiado… hermoso – Susurro mirando algo en las cercanías que capto su atención. – Para ser parte del… imposible. –

Sobre una blanca roca similar al mármol, una figura de otra persona se distinguía. Cubierta casi por completo por una gran capa blanca, como la que ella tenía en sus espaldas. La capa de aquel "humano", le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, cual capucha realmente, pensó mientras buscaba entre los pliegues de aquella "túnica", como quiso llamarle; algún indicio para conocer a aquel misterioso en ese lugar de igual índole.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –

Ella grito de manera lenta y temblorosa. Cuando pronuncio esa última silaba sintió sus piernas flaquear, pues no una respuesta, pero si una tranquila corriente que movió un poco aquella túnica blanca, develo un par de ojos grises, que ella conocía perfectamente.

\- Impo…Imposible… - Con su rostro desencajado aun debajo de aquel antifaz metálico que portaba por naturalidad ante esa aparición dio unos lentos pasos hacia atrás; sin saber que esperar en ese momento. – Tu… tu estas… -

No pudo terminar de decir eso, con toda la estupefacción del mundo, esa presencia sonrió mientras la túnica le cubría el resto de su rostro, excepto esos labios rosados sobre su piel blanca. Ella quedo atónita ante esa reacción. Era idéntica. Esa sonrisa, esa mirada. No había ninguna diferencia. Era el.

Pensó, intento pronunciar alguna pregunta en aquel momento, pero después de que su mente aceptara la idea de quien era realmente esa presencia, la misma dio una vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia unas extrañas ruinas que ella hubiera jurado por su vida; no estaban hace unos momentos.

\- Espe… ¡Espera! –

Y naturalmente, ante una curiosidad que superaba el miedo o aún más, la sobriedad propia que una persona de su clase y rango debían poseer, salió corriendo en la misma dirección que esa veloz capucha blanca que comenzaba a internarse entre los pilares de inmaculado mármol sobre el césped esmeralda.

Extrañamente le perdió de vista al llegar al centro, si podía ser llamado así, de ese conjunto de rocas y edificios antiguos. Giro hacia todos lados esperando ver de nuevo ese par de ojos grises, la sonrisa enmarcada o la capucha que le develara su ubicación, pero nada. Ahí fue cuando el primer sentimiento que tuvo al verle, volvió. El miedo; simplemente retorno.

Como si fuera un relejo levanto sus brazos lentamente esperando recibir un golpe de cualquier dirección y tras unos angustiosos segundos. Nada. Solamente el sonido vacío de cualquier otra presencia se hizo presente y ella hubo de comenzar respirar más fuertemente. Aun al saberse sola; el miedo se hizo mayor.

Fue cuando escucho, _eso_.

¿Era el sonido del ataque que frenéticamente esperaba? No, ni en lo mínimo. Un sonido suave, lento y constante. Un sonido que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido ignorado, pero que ahora, hizo que su fuerte pulso se acelerara; aún más.

Goteo. Un lento y tortuoso goteo cuyo eco se extendía aún más allá de lo imaginable. Como si aquel prado fuese un lugar al vacío, el goteo era ahora lo único que se escuchaba. Lo único que ella escuchaba. Lo que ahora no podía dejar de oír. El eco se había quedado en sus oídos y pronto el sonido parecía estar estancado en sus oídos. No había nada más.

Y como si fuese la atracción natural que surge de la curiosidad, o un movimiento frio y mecánico antinatural. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde ese hipnótico y repetitivo sonido resonaba. Su mente estaba antinaturalmente en blanco. Dejo de pensar realmente sin darse cuenta, no supo cuando su mente dejo de inquirir en la búsqueda de esa figura con capucha, o en el cómo había llegado ahí, nada, solo en encontrar la fuente de tal sonido que parecía hacerse más claro, si es que era posible, se volvía más fuerte y voluminoso, se volvía mas tétrico y extrañamente lúgubre.

Intento detenerse cuando vio _eso_. Pero no pudo. Sus piernas seguían moviéndose y sus ojos seguían fijos al frente, lo vio de reojo y supo inmediatamente que era _eso._ Reconocería esos pilares gemelos sin importar el lugar, aun si fuera _este_ lugar. Ambos pilares eran a simple vista idénticos. Blanco y pulcros en la mayor parte de su ser, pero con varias marcas y desgaste que solo el tiempo otorga. Su constitución era curiosa, al inicio y al final parecían rectos pero en su centro se doblaban curvos hasta volver a la normalidad. Trago fuertemente cuando al verlos, su mente, sus recuerdos le gritaron hacia donde iba.

Detenerse. Fue lo último que su conciencia, que la voz que tenía dentro le grito a todo pulmón cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Demasiado, realmente.

Ahí estaba otro _eso,_ o más bien, _el._ Justo ahí, en el espacio que se formaba entre ambas columnas, detrás, un extenso muro de rosas y enredaderas ocupaba todo el campo visual, como si fuese un gran muro infinito, se extendía desde infinitas sombras que se perdían, hasta esas brillantes pero oscuras rosas rojas con las gruesas ramas verde esmeralda que volvían todo eso una hermosa maraña sin forma. Pero ahí estaba _el._ En medio de ese muro, exactamente en medio de ese muro, en el espacio visual entre ambas columnas, estaba ahí. Crucificado. Si, esa sería la palabra ideal, o más bien, correcta.

La dichosa silueta de la capucha blanca, se mostraba al fin, sin nada que la cubriera más que roídos pedazos de tela y costura en algunas partes y retazos metálicos dorados en otras. Esos trozos simulaban los restos mutilados de una armadura, no idéntica, pero sí bastante similar a la que ella portaba en ese momento.

Un paso atrás. Otro. Intento dar un tercero. Huir. Imposible. Estaba fija ahí. A ese, _jardín._ Era un hombre hermoso. Ese sería el mejor adjetivo para describirle. Su cuerpo y complexión nada envidiables, frutos de largos años y entrenamientos duros y extenuantes, que ella vivió a su lado. Pero su rostro, de piel blanca y facciones finas, sus labios pardos pero aun así vistosos. Largas pestañas negras y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Pero ella sabía que tras los parpados que parecía, nunca se abrieran, eran de un color escarlata oscuro. Todo eso reflejaba a pesar de estar fijo a ese muro de plantas oscuras. Ella creyó que era roció sobre los pétalos, pero el goteo que volvió a su mente le hizo ver que tanto la gota, como el pequeño charco que las anteriores habían formado, eran de un tono rojizo y brillante, al caer la gota mostro una viscosidad que la mayoría sabían, era inconfundible. Sangre. La sangre de aquel adonis atrapado estaba siendo drenada de su herido cuerpo inerte.

Ella tenía sus ojos bien abiertos aun debajo de su antifaz metálico, pero cuando se percató realmente, no lo tenía ya. Instintivamente y sin percatarse, movío sus antebrazos para abrasarse a sí misma, y lo noto, ya no tenía sus hombreras ni protecciones. Una corriente fría hizo que pudiera ver hacia abajo, su pecho, su vientre, sus piernas, nada. Su armadura le había abandonado y no se había percatado. Cuando volvió a ver a aquel hombre entre las plantas, un fuerte escalofrió la recorrió. _El,_ la estaba mirando. O eso creía al ver esos poderosos ojos escarlatas que ella conocía tan bien, observándola fijamente, abiertos de par en par y mostrando un brillo que solo en vida sabían que podían poseer, mostrando ese brillo que solo ella conocía, ese brillo que ella, extrañaba tan fieramente; pero que ahora, le causaba un fuerte y profundo temor que le calaba hasta en el centro de sus huesos.

No podía dejar de ver esa mirada, era imposible, lo intentaba más su cuerpo parecía ser de roca. Ni siquiera podía pestañear. Nada. Por un momento creyó que incluso su respiración se detuvo, pero su miedo era tan intenso que no se percató del mínimo movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar. Pero ese movimiento se aceleró fuertemente cuando vio que debajo de esos brillantes y fijos ojos, los labios pardos y sellados, comenzaron a abrirse para pronunciar palabra.

\- Selena –

Sus latidos se aceleraron más de la cuenta al terminar de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquel hombre. Sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, ahora su voz. No había duda alguna. Era _el._

\- ¿Por qué? –

Era la voz. No había lugar para las dudas, ninguna; pero ese tono lúgubre, cavernoso que ahora tenía hacia que cada uno de sus cabellos se erizara con cada letra que el pronunciaba. Por un momento la invadió el miedo total ante sus palabras, más porque el, ya no estaba _entre nosotros._

\- Me abandonaste. –

La figura comenzó a extender sus dedos lentamente, casi de manera imperceptible, mínima, pero lo hacía, y lo peor; ella lo estaba notando.

\- Me dejaste solo, a mi suerte. –

Pronto y con un fuerte movimiento su brazo logro liberarse del entramado y seguir apuntando hacia ella. A pesar de sentir una nueva oleada de claro temor, logro ver que sus movimientos eran lentos y hasta un poco torpes. El aún seguía, _durmiendo._

\- Me dejaste – Volvió a inquirir aquel hombre aun con el resto del cuerpo prisionero mientras ella solamente negaba con la cabeza. – Solo, a mi suerte, solo contra ellos dos. - Dijo señalando hacia detrás de él.

Ella con temor volteo y miro dos imponentes figuras detrás de la silueta de él. Cubiertas con armaduras oscuras y sin vida, con burlonas sonrisas y las armaduras cubiertas de sangre, sangre del santo que ahora estaba liberándose hacia ella. No sabía qué hacer. No sentía que hacer. Como si su propia conciencia hubiera volado lejos de ahí, se sintió hueca ante esas tres sombras, esas tres siluetas que la amenazaban incluso aquí.

\- Eres débil – La voz de la silueta derecha la hizo salir del pequeño trance.

\- Y tienes miedo – Respondió inmediatamente la otra sombra sin que pudiera siquiera verla antes.

\- No mereces usar esa armadura. – Ahora hablo el caballero que lentamente iba a la mitad de liberarse del enramado.

Ella giro hacia su lado, sin saber porque, pero lo hizo. Su sangre se helo aún más al ver lo que estaba ahí. Su preciada armadura, yacía hecha añicos sobre el polvoroso suelo de las ruinas, pronto una corriente de aire hizo aparición, convirtiendo en polvo los pedazos de esa armadura, mientras ella negó una vez más ya con lágrimas, solo para voltear de nuevo al frente donde sintió a su corazón, detenerse sin remedio. El caballero sangrante ya estaba frente a ella mirándola con una sardónica y frenética sonrisa enferma.

\- Te odio. –

Fue lo último que escucho antes de notar que estaba ya sentada sobre su cama. Parpadeo varias veces para poder notar que ya no estaba dentro de aquella horrible pesadilla. Trago saliva tras notar que su garganta ardía y sin querer lamio sus resecos labios carmín. Palpo con su mano su frente y noto el cálido sudor, pero aun así tenía un frio intenso en todo su cuerpo. Eran sensaciones abrumadoras, más no nuevas.

Desde que Hades y sus espectros fueran derrotados por los santos de Athena y la guerra hubiese concluido, esas horrendas pesadillas le habían atormentado diariamente, y a pesar de todo, no podía acostumbrarse a las estas. Las pesadillas, siempre eran las mismas y siempre terminaba igual, con esas simples palabras que causaban más temor y dolor en su mente que todo lo demás.

Arrugo sus sabanas con las manos tras apretarlas fuertemente mientras más lagrimas que las que había liberado mientras dormía, aparecían. Lo peor de esas palabras para ella, es que sabía muy dentro de ella, que eran ciertas. Su debilidad, su temor y su indecisión habían costado vidas en la guerra contra Hades y ahora no podía borrarse eso de la mente. Como si tuviera un resorte, se puso de pie y sintiendo el frio en las plantas de sus pies, comenzó a moverse en su cuarto para llegar al gran salón de su templo, del templo que ella protegía.

Con sus ojos busco entre las sombras matutinas hasta que la vio ahí. Suspiro y corrió como una niña pequeña hacia su juguete más amado, y así le acaricio cuando estuvo frente a ella. Fría pero cálida a la vez, su armadura estaba intacta sobre su pedestal y ella se alegró un poco al notarlo. Las pesadillas le atormentaban fuertemente, pero ella sabía muy dentro de ella, que las merecía.

Bostezo lentamente mientras dejaba de acariciar el metal dorado. A pesar de estar dormida durante casi toda la noche, no descansaba por esos sueños. Se estiro más tranquila y se encamino a su habitación, a pasos de poder entrar en sus aposentos un sonido hizo que girara rápidamente. Al repetirse supo que no fue su imaginación. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Suspiro pesadamente, más al ver por una ventana que estaba varios metros sobre lo normal, los primeros rayos del sol, que si era requerida, no podría volver a dormir o a "intentar" dormir, con un leve quejido, entro rápidamente a su cuarto y se colocó en le brevedad su antifaz, sus ropajes de dormir y su cuerpo los cubrió con unos de entrenamiento y en menos de treinta segundos estaba ya de camino a la puerta, donde tocaron ya por cuarta vez.

Sin alterarse o molestarse, tomo la puerta y la jalo lentamente hacia ella mirando como una silueta se arrodillo inmediatamente. Sonrió al identificarlo por ese hecho.

\- ¡Levántate Úrsula de Osa Mayor! – Dijo con una voz clara y fuerte a su mejor discípula.

\- ¡Claro mi señora! – La guerrera se levantó hablando a través de la máscara metálica que a diferencia de su maestra, si le cubría todo el rostro.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece de mí, la guardiana de la cuarta casa zodiacal? –

Intentaría ser menos formal, pero sabía que el protocolo era primordial en el santuario, no importaba la relación que hubiera entre maestros y discípulos o compañeros, el respeto a las costumbres y los métodos, era más importantes, tal y como ella sabía que debía dormir más, comenzó a sospechar que ese día no sería del nada fácil.

\- ¡Maestra, mi señora, he sido enviada por el señor Paradox desde la antesala del Patriarca, solicita a usted y a los otros cuatro santos caballeros de oro, su presencia en la brevedad! –

Estática sin hacer nada por unos largos segundos finalmente asintió.

\- Estaré ahí en unos minutos, debo alistarme… - Sonó su voz firme.

\- Como usted diga maestra –

Úrsula se inclinó de nuevo en señal de respeto, camino y comenzó a descender por los escalones que iban a la tercera casa, ahora sin guardián, mientras la santa dorada de Cáncer, suspiro lo más lento que pudo para no ser tan obvia.

No sería un día nada fácil en lo absoluto.


	5. Arco I - Especial 1- Daga Roja

**ARCO I – HUELLAS; EL PANORAMA DE LA VICTORIA**

 **ESPECIAL 2.5 DAGA ROJA**

Todavía podía seguir. Lo sentía en todo su desgastado ser. Cada fibra nerviosa que aún quedaba le mandaba señales de alerta ante cada pulso que el emitía. Su respiración parecía casi nula, errática, más su corazón se desbocaba como el de un caballo en el Hipódromo. Sentía cálidas gotas de sangre escurrir, lenta y pesadamente. Algunos de sus dedos se sentían fríos, pero eso no le preocupaba, no, en lo mínimo pasaba por su mente; sonreía. Si. El mantenía una ancha y confiada sonrisa sobre sus labios por donde un hilo de sangre se filtraba hasta gotear en su barbilla. Pero esa sonrisa. Esa sardónica y espontanea sonrisa era lo que indicaba a cualquiera que viese ese cuadro, que él, estaba bien.

Mantenía sus ojos fijos en aquella sombra. Imponente, fría, poderosa y sobre todo, magnánima.

Thanatos. Hijo de Nix, hermana de la Numen Gea, estaba ahí frente a él. Su cuerpo físico, su armadura oscura de la muerte, la legendaria sapuri, sus ojos negros huecos que le calaban hasta lo más hondo de su mera existencia, y esa reconocida inmortalidad que hacían que casi todos, dudaran de ser su oponente, casi todos excepto el maltrecho caballero dorado de escorpio que ahora sonreía frente a él.

Solos, los dos, frente a frente en aquel enorme recinto que parecía el interior de cualquier templo griego, pero con las claras señales de una lucha que tenía a ambos contendientes al límite de sus poderes, pilares deshechos con las paredes roídas. Muros cuya piedra central había sido derribada. Añicos y destrozos al por mayor.

\- He de felicitarte Santo Dorado –

Dijo solemnemente el gran dios de la muerte mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo hacia él, con trozos de la armadura destruida y unos suaves cortes que apenas sangraban.

\- Has logrado que mi forma física se vea realmente dañada, lo más sorprendente, sigues de pie ante mí. –

Dio un paso al frente. Otro. Y otro más en lo que quedaba de aquel pasillo. Cautelosa y lentamente se acercaba al caballero que jadeaba al tomar aire por sus heridas. Una larga sonrisa cubrió su pálido rostro. Algo dentro de él le aseguro que aquel insolente y suertudo caballero, moriría dentro de poco.

\- Seré generoso caballero de Athena –

Se detuvo mientras llevo su mano derecha hasta debajo de su rostro y se acarició la barbilla de manera soberbia.

\- Te daré una muerte rápida – El caballero que solo observaba sintió un escalofrío al escuchar al Dios de la muerte. – Una muerte casi sin dolor, podría ser indolora, pero me molestaste un poco. – Levanto su brazo con apenas rasguños y fragmentos de la armadura. – Ves, ahora mi perfecto cuerpo está herido por un simple mortal como tú. Sanara, eso es seguro; pero mi orgullo tardara más en hacerlo. – Lentamente bajo su brazo mirando desafiante al caballero que solo observaba sin hacer nada. – Pero eso también es tu premio; me has herido y por eso morirás rápido, siéntete afortunado; nadie más me había causado tanta consideración – Encendió con un parpadeó su puño izquierdo en un cosmos oscuro y llameante. – Muere.

Y finalmente el caballero, lanzo una fuerte carcajada.

\- ¡Basta de juegos Thanatos! –

Exclamo mientras cambio su rígida postura por una que lo hacía ver más ágil, y menos vulnerable.

\- ¡Puedes fanfarronear todo lo que un Dios como tú desees, pero algo es seguro en este lugar! – Extendió sus dedos en llamas hacia el - ¡Alguno de nosotros morirá y es algo que tú no decidirás! –

Extendió sus dedos de ambas manos y de su índice derecho, comenzó a emanar un cosmos rojizo y similar al del dios, como una llama.

\- ¡Esta batalla se decidirá por nuestra voluntad, no nuestro poder! –

Sus ojos amarillos miraron con gran osadía y valor a los ojos negros del dios que pesadamente trago saliva esperando que no lo notara. De ese cosmos rojizo de su mano, broto una larga uña carmesí intimidante y de varios centímetros.

\- Ahora… si tienes el verdadero valor que un Dios debe tener, usaras todo tu poder en este caballero dorado. –

Pronto ese cosmos rojizo cubrió su mano, su antebrazo, su hombro, su torso, pronto era todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Yo daré toda mi voluntad en este último golpe, con toda mi ira y mi fuerza! – Sonrió a través de la neblina rojiza que le rodeaba - ¡Ahora sentirás la última voluntad de mi alma mientras elevo mi cosmos al infinito! –

El atónito dios de la muerte solo apretó los dientes ante el inmenso poder que aquel caballero deshecho liberaba ahora. Apretó sus dos puños pero algo dentro de él se sentía hueco, vacío. Trago saliva creyendo lo peor. Miedo.

\- ¡Insolente! –

Thanatos, ahora rodeado por el aura oscura de su cosmos mostraba ira, pero no ira por las palabras del caballero. Ira por el miedo que ahora lo poseía más fuerte que el propio poder que el mismo tenía. Aun así, fingió fortaleza y solemnidad.

\- ¿Osas retar al Dios de la Muerte y salir ileso de aquí? – Se bufo un poco - ¡Morirás! –

El caballero dorado sonrió ampliamente.

\- Nunca pensé en sobrevivir… -

En cuestión de milésimas, el caballero comenzó su arremetida contra el Dios oscuro lanzándose como una fiera a su presa, extendiendo su brazo derecho donde esa grana guja roja brillaba.

\- ¡¿Qué no temes a la muerte?! – El dios lanzo su poderoso puño listo para colisionar contra el caballero dorado.

Yo solo le temo a una cosa. – Respondió calmadamente el santo. – Temo a que mi voluntad, sea en vano, así que, por lo menos morirás con ella.

Sin saber que sucedió realmente, Thanatos sintió que varios clavos de fuego perforaron su cuerpo y salió lanzado hacia una columna destrozándola al chocar.

\- Tu… maldito… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo pudiste? –

Thanatos abrió más los ojos al intentar esquivar una poderosa ráfaga de luz, pero fue imposible, sus pies estaban fijos al suelo, más exactamente, estaban congelados. La ráfaga lo lanzo hacia otra serie de columnas y termino postrado sobre los escombros de mármol y seda que las decoraban. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante lo que vio.

\- Te dije que no te sobre presionaras, si hubiéramos llegado tarde… -

\- No hubiera sido nuestro problema, él es el imbécil que hubiera muerto. –

\- Ya, ya… estoy bien – Tose – Bueno, casi bien… -

Thanatos se levantó ante las ahora, tres siluetas dorados que al verlo, cambiaron rápidamente de expresión, poniéndose en fila frente a él dejando al primer santo herido en medio de los tres.

\- Ustedes…. Malditos…. Imposible… - Varios pedazos de la sapuri cayeron irremediablemente al suelo.

\- Así que es el – Exclamo la silueta de la derecha, la cual emanaba un aire frio.

\- El infame Dios de la Muerte… el cielo se regodeara con su muerte. – La silueta del otro lado exclamo mientras junto sus manos en el pecho como si fuese a rezar.

\- Impo…impo…imposible…morirán… ¡Todos ustedes morirán! –

\- Mostrémosle la voluntad de la humanidad – Dijo casi en un susurro el caballero del centro que a pesar de sus heridas, se mostraba más tranquilo que el dios de la muerte. -

Al escucharlo los otros dos caballeros asintieron colocándose en posición, dándose las espaldas, levantando un brazo y dejando erguido el otro. El caballero del centro, lentamente se puso de rodillas extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el dios de la muerte.

Thanatos sintió otro escalofrió al reconocer esa postura, ese ataque. Imposible. Pensó en sus adentros. Pero al ver los ojos de esos caballeros, supo que no era obra de su imaginación. Aun así sonrió. Él era un dios. Sí, sí que lo era. El dios gemelo, el dios de la muerte. No caería ante rivales tan débiles ni técnica tan desesperada. No el no. Extendió sus brazos con una mueca de locura, alejada del temor que le invadía hace poco y con una gran voz desafiante exclamo.

\- ¡Adelante caballeros, no importa que tan fuerte o cuantas veces me ataquen de esa forma, yo soy un Dios, y si mil veces me golpean, mil veces me levantare, porque mi poder no conoce límites! – Un gran cosmos oscuro volvió a aparecer desde su alma rodeándolo y extendiéndose mientras comenzaba a crear grietas en los muros o convertir en polvo las rocas que eran atrapadas por él.

El caballero dorado solo mantuvo su vista fija y miro a sus compañeros de reojo. Calmados igual que él, pero sabían que si fallaban. Este sería el final de todo. Noto como ambos asintieron a su mirada y el volvió su vista decidida al frente.

\- Ahora sentirás toda la voluntad de la humanidad en un solo golpe. – Pensó en su mente al ver la ola oscura acercarse a ellos.

Su boca se abrió gritando el nombre de la técnica que tenían preparada. Se sintió débil un momento. No sobreviviría. Lo sabía. Lo había prometido a su adversario. Y lo cumpliría. Sintió como su fuerza vital comenzó a salir por sus puños mezclándose con el gran poder de sus compañeros. ¿Compañeros?, sus mejores amigos. Sonrió. Este era el final. No era el definitivo. Pero si el de él y el de ese infame dios oscuro.

\- Este es el poder de la voluntad humana, Thanatos; yo, Cenit de Escorpio te doy fin con él. –

Tras susurrar eso cayo de bruces al suelo. Sus compañeros gritaron su nombre despavoridos. No. No volvería a responder.


	6. Arco I - Capitulo 3

ARCO I – HUELLAS, EL PANORAMA DE LA VICTORIA

CAPITULO 3 – "ADQUISICION"

" **FUE LA CIUDAD MAS GLORIOSA QUE SE ALSO, PERO LA TRAGEDIA SE HIZO SU DUEÑA"**

 _23 de Julio de 13XX; Aldea Pesquera de Abu – Tarik; Costa Noroeste de África_

Tembló.

No solo tembló, lo seguía haciendo, de manera irregular y extraña, pero lo hacía. Ese extraño temblor venia de sus manos, de las viejas y arrugadas manos de ese anciano de piel oscura, venia un tembló sin precedentes ante lo que sostenía entre ambas.

La luz escuálida de las gruesas velas de cera de aquel oscuro recinto donde estaba rodeado por libros; no ocultaba su gran mueca de asombro y alegría. Sus dedos surcaban cada pliegue, cada dobles, cada arruga, cada imperfección de aquel grueso pergamino de piel de camello que sostenía como el más grande tesoro que jamás haya visto.

\- ¿Sucede algo abuelo? – Una voz jovial vino desde el otro extremo del oscuro recinto que fungía como biblioteca de aquella aldea olvidada. Un muchacho, no superior a los quince años, lo miraba desde el otro lado del papel con una mirada de preocupación. – Estas temblando, ¿Sucede algo malo abuelo? –

\- Lo encontré – Un murmuro, más un susurro que palabra. El ni siquiera oyó su propia voz al decir eso, era muy bueno para ser cierto, demasiado como para ser real, pero, al ver la marca que tenía ese documento en un gastado borde, trago saliva y con una voz más grave volvió a responder. – Lo he… lo he encontrado.

Las orbitas de los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de más y sus negras pupilas se dilataron al escuchar a su abuelo y lentamente seguir sus movimientos al poner con sumo cuidado aquel pedazo de papel de piel de camello sobre la tosca mesa de madera. Sus ojos inmediatamente siguieron hacia el borde, esperando ver la marca que asegurara su éxito, en efecto, ahí estaba esa dichosa marca. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿Es…es… es este abuelo? – El joven intento acercar sus manos al pergamino pero el anciano instintivamente lo alejo acercándoselo más a sí mismo.

\- Si… si es este Osman, mira – Giro el pergamino hacia su nieto y apunto a la marca. – Es el sello que aquel hombre exigió que tuviera, es un sello único, en mis 74 años como cuidador de documentos y libros, jamás he visto otro como este, debe ser, estoy seguro. – De nuevo Osman intento tocar el documento. – No lo toques muchacho, si es verdaderamente real, podría valer una gran fortuna, y lo sabes.

Osman siguió viendo el pergamino ya más con curiosidad que estupefacción mientras su abuelo buscaba entre sus bolsillos una lupa como todo buen cuidador, para examinar su producto. Osman miro los gruesos pero delicados trazos con tinta negra con sus dedos, como si los fuera a trazar de nuevo, cada detalle, cada marca, cada línea, perfección. Si, algo desde dentro de él se lo dijo. Ese mapa era perfecto. Cuando sus dedos terminaron aquel viaje, noto algo que primero se le hizo curioso, bastante. El, reconocía ese lugar, lo hacía. Después de sentir ese efusivo sentimiento de curiosidad, otra más oscura albergo su mente, ¿Por qué ofrecerle a su abuelo una gran suma de dinero, por un mapa de un lugar que no existe?

Intento preguntar, pero la pesada puerta del recinto se abrió fuertemente, casi de manera violenta, del otro lado, dos imponentes siluetas se mostraban en todo su resplandor, tras unos segundo cuando el destello de la luz exterior dejo de hacer efecto en Osman y su abuelo, ambas siluetas caminaron dentro del recinto, tras pasar, la más alta de las dos se quedó detrás y cerró la puerta mientras la otra, retiro una pesada capucha blanca de su cabeza.

Osman vio unos brillosos y relampagueantes ojos azul cobalto, contrastados con una piel blanca. Un cabello rubio recortado perfectamente por en medio del cuello. Un ser casi divino, un ángel del Corán creyó. Finalmente aquel hombre hablo.

\- Señor Bukir, ¿Cómo ha estado? –

Su voz clara y alegre casi confirma su divinidad para Osman, pero dentro de él, algo hizo que comenzara a desconfiar de ese sujeto, más su extraño amigo de la puerta, cuya capucha idéntica a la del otro, le cubría incluso el rostro y su aura rodeada de sombras del recinto, le daban un toque macabro.

\- Mi señor Ren. – El anciano se inclinó inmediatamente hasta donde sus cansados huesos le permitieron tras ver la casi celestial figura.

\- No se incline ante mi señor Bukir – Sonrió tranquilo Ren mientras se acercaba hasta quedar del otro lado del escritorio con una apacible sonrisa. – Dígame señor Bukir, ¿Lo ha encontrado? –

\- Grande sea la Providencia de Ala mi señor Ren, de su tan exacta visita – El anciano extendió su mano mostrando el pergamino sobre la mesa. – Aquí esta –

Osman que veía la escena en silencio noto como la sonrisa del hombre por un momento fue casi desquiciada y sus ojos brillaron fugazmente al ver los bordes oscuros de aquel mapa. Volteo y vio como el hombre de la puerta elevo el rostro para ver desde su lugar, sus ojos blancos lo miraron fijamente por unos segundos, trago saliva y se giró para escuchar lo que ahora decía el tal Ren.

\- Magnifico, esplendoroso – Murmuro aquel hombre mientras sus ojos celestes contemplaban todo ese pergamino por completo.

\- Mi vieja intuición no fallo al verlo mi señor Ren – El anciano sonrió tranquilo. – Le dije que lo hallaríamos.

Ren alzo la mirada y estrecho la mano del anciano.

\- Mi gratitud y la de mi señor son grandes con usted señor Bukir, este documento era muy ansiado por mi señor, se lo agradecerá con los tesoros que le hemos prometido. –

El viejo Bukir sonrió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, ese era el trabajo de su vida, miro de reojo a Osman, con aquella paga, hasta los nietos del muchacho vivirían cómodamente, ya no más privaciones en aquel pedazo de tierra seca, todo por ese insignificante documento.

\- ¿Por qué ese? – Osman rompió los pensamientos de su abuelo y el trance con el que Ren miraba de nuevo el mapa. El hombre de la puerta alzo de nuevo la mirada al escucharlo hablar.

\- ¿Perdona? – Ren lo volteo a ver curioso mientras el anciano veía con incertidumbre a su nieto.

\- Señor Ren – Repitió Osman - ¿Por qué tanta alegría con ese viejo mapa? – Osman miro la fuerte mirada de su abuelo reprendiéndolo.

\- Mi señor sabe que este es una pieza única y su valor es alto muchacho – Ren miro el mapa de nuevo y siguió. – Mi señor me ha mandado específicamente por él.

\- Pero mi señor – Insistió Osman – Los he visto mejores y más hermosos que este… -

\- ¿A si? – Ren lo miro curioso.

\- Claro – Defendió Osman ante la pregunta de Ren. – En las ruinas de la antigua Cartago hay un azulejo hermoso y bien detallado, además en el gran libro griego del Océano hay dibujos más hermosos de este mapa.

Ren alzo la mano impidiendo que Osman siguiera.

\- Ya te lo dije muchacho – Su voz sonó fría mientras alzo sus ojos ahora más opacos hacia Osman. – Tengo órdenes específicas, lo que tú sepas, nada me importa.

\- Mi señor Ren – El anciano interrumpió haciendo que el hombre lo mirara. – Perdone la inmiscusion y las grosería de Osman, mi nieto es joven e imprudente todavía… -

\- No tenga cuidado señor Bukir – Ren lo miro con una sonrisa que contrastaba con su anterior carácter. – Así son los jóvenes, ¿Entonces permítame traer su recompensa? –

Ren comenzó a enrollar el grueso pergamino por el borde ante la mirada de autorización del viejo Bukir, pero de golpe Osman puso su mano impidiendo que a escasos centímetros, terminara, Ren inmediatamente giro a verlo y sus ojos oscuros ahora llameaban

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo en un tono bajo mientras lo miraba directamente. - ¿Por qué quieres esta mapa? –

Los ojos de Ren volvieron a perder su brillo ante la pregunta de ese muchacho, tembló por un momento, ¿Acaso había sido descubierto? Sonrió mientras se calmaba, ¿Qué más daba?, ese niño no podría detenerlo.

\- Soy un sirviente de mi señor – Respondió lentamente mientras sujetaba el brazo del muchacho apretándolo, primero lenta, después fuertemente, Osman intento resistir con una mueca de visible dolor y finalmente su abuelo intervino.

\- ¡Déjelo señor Ren! –

Osman puso sus manos sobre el brazo fuerte de Ren, Osman miraba casi furico al hombre a pesar de sentir que sus huesos se quebrarían, pero tras unos cuantos segundos, el anciano logro hacer que el agarre terminara

\- Perdónele y perdóneme, pero es imprudente… - Bukir intento explicar mientras Ren y Osman todavía cruzaban miradas bastante severas.

\- Ahórrese eso señor Bukir – Interrumpió tajantemente Ren quien se giró de nuevo hacia el anciano. – Pasare por alto esto – Termino de doblar el valioso pergamino y se dio la vuelta casi mecánicamente – Iré a buscar lo que se le ha prometido – Miro por encima del hombro mientras decía eso. – No tardare.

Ren volteo de nuevo hacia el frente y asintió, su compañero también lo hizo y abrió la puerta para que pasara e inmediatamente le siguió cerrándola tras de ellos.

\- No me dan buena… -

Osman rompió el momentáneo silencio antes de ser callado por un fuerte golpe que su abuelo le propino en la cabeza.

\- ¡Duele! – Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para que el dolor pasara - ¿Qué te sucede? –

\- ¿Qué, que sucede? – El anciano lo miro molesto - ¿Acaso eres tonto? – Le señalo la puerta – ¡Ese mapa es la salida de todos nuestros problemas y tú te pones a discutir con el comprador solo porque crees que los hay mejores! – Su abuelo alzo el puño en ademan haciendo que instintivamente retrocediera.

\- Lo siento, lo siento abuelo – Bajo la guardia y giro hacia la puerta - … Es solo que… esos hombres, no me dan buena espina… -

Instintivamente Osman giro hacia un pequeño haz de luz que se escabullía por una ventana que estaba cerca de la puerta del recinto. Una espesa cortina de color vino la cubría casi por completo, si casi, un borde, una esquina se levantaba; dando vida a no solo ese halo de luz, Osman, por un extraño instinto, se movió sin escuchar las reprimendas de su abuelo hasta lograr ver hacia el otro lado. Su pulso casi se detiene al igual que su respiración.

Ahí estaba Ren, viéndolo fijamente con esos ojos azules, tenían brillo de nuevo, pero no era un brillo… humano, un brillo siniestro, demencial, casi demoniaco los cubría al igual que una larga y deforme sonrisa. Ahí, en medio de toda la gente que trabajaba en la villa normalmente, Ren parecía casi un fantasma que solo Osman pudiera ver, sus movimientos, lentos y casi burlescos hicieron que su pulso volviera, pero se acelerara inevitablemente.

Ren alzo su brazo lentamente dejando que la capucha blanca cayera hasta su hombro, su brazo estaba recubierto por una especie de armadura, el brillo casi lo deslumbra pero gracias a que pudo parpadear repetidas veces, ese brillo dorado parecía casi genuino, pero vio que era más opaca, y más extraña, como si un pez dorado hubiese sido el origen de la misma, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando de la palma de Ren comenzó a emanar un extraño brillo, una luz blanca con varios colores que la rodeaban, Osman se sintió fascinado por la gama de colores, pero al bajar la mirada, Ren lo miraba de nuevo con esos ojos de desquicio azul. Era malo, muy malo.

\- ¿Me estas prestando atención Osman? – Su abuelo lo jalo del brazo sacando al muchacho del trance pero impidiendo que alejara la vista de la ventana por otros segundos. – Iré a ver dónde está el señor Ren con el dinero –

\- ¡Abuelo espera! –

Osman detuvo ahora al anciano por el brazo.

\- ¡No salgas algo malo sucederá! –

Lo vio directo a sus ojos, el anciano se disponía a responder cuando un fuerte estallido hizo que la tierra misma temblara, los muros de la biblioteca se movieron como si fueran las hojas de un árbol en un tormenta, irremediablemente las vigas del techo se desprendieron, Osman logro empujar a su abuelo hacia debajo de una mesa, volteo a ver como la madera estaba a centímetros de él, cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor.

O . O . O

Desde la costa que estaba a decenas de metros del pueblo, Ren y su extraño acompañante miraban las ruinas obra de su poder, aun escuchaban quejidos de los heridos, pocos, la mayoría estaban muertos. Incluso unos pequeños incendios aparecieron, ambos sonreían satisfechos.

\- Nuestro señor estará feliz por los resultados de esta encomienda – Ren movió la capa y revelo el pergamino que llevaba en una bolsa en su cintura. – Fue más fácil de lo que creí. – Volvió a dejar su capa en su lugar mientras volteo a ver a su compañero de piel morena oscura y ojos blancos que seguía mirando el mar. - ¿Sucede algo Loc? -

El gigante negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No te agrada este clima cierto? – Ren estiro los brazos – Sé que es muy sofocante pero me ayuda a respirar mejor.

Su compañero asintió lentamente a la primera afirmación y escucho atento lo que decía.

\- Bien Loc, creo que es hora, podemos usar el paso para llegar al norte de nuevo, maldición, si el poder de nuestro señor no estuviera tan restringido podríamos movernos como quisiéramos y no tener que esperar cada cierto tiempo.

Ren alzo su mano hacia el mar y una puerta se alzó lentamente. Era blanca, como el marfil y a pesar de estar supuestamente bajo el agua se veía impecable, una serie de escalones aparecieron también hasta llegar al frente de Ren quien sonrió al ver tal acto, comenzó a encaminarse hacia dentro del paso cuando noto que Loc seguía en su lugar.

\- ¿Uh? – Volteo vio como Loc miraba hacia las ruinas. - ¿Sucede algo Loc? –

Loc sintió algo, no más bien, sentía algo ahí, una fuerza, casi diminuta, pequeña, pero aun así, no perteneciente a una persona normal. Recordó entonces al muchacho de la biblioteca, pero movió su cabeza, impensable, el ataque de Ren fue justo en frente de la misma y si alguien había sobrevivido, no era ese chico. Loc se giró y sin ver a Ren comenzó a avanzar.

\- Demonios, tratar contigo no es fácil –

Ren volvió a girarse y siguió ese camino desapareciendo tras la bruma blanca de la puerta. Loc puso un pie dentro de la bruma, volteo una vez más hacia donde las llamas ya eran grandes columnas de fuego y decidió entrar. Aun lo sentía, pero sabía que no duraría.

O-O-O-O

\- ¡Abuelo! –

Osman tenía un brazo con un profundo corte del cual salía sangre copiosamente

\- ¡Abuelo! –

Pero extrañamente no sentía dolor.

\- ¡Responde por favor! –

No sabía cómo, lo ignoraba, y es más, no le importaba. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba rodeado por varios trozos de las vigas de madera, solo sintió un dolor en su brazo, producto de una astillas gigantesca manchada con su sangre ahora en el suelo. Tras dispersar una nube de polvo con su mano noto las humaredas de fuego, los escombros por doquier y la esencia única de la muerte. Giro de lado a lado y no vio a nadie más con vida, niño, mujeres, hombres, todos yacían muertos, debajo de escombros o simplemente esparcidos por el suelo. Totalmente aterrado miro hacia un lugar en especial, la serie de escombros donde el creyó, estaría seguro su abuelo. Corrió y logro mover maderos y rocas, pero el anciano yacía inmóvil con una apacible expresión en su rostro, expresión que sería la última que hizo en vida.

\- Por favor despierta… -

Osman se dejó caer en su pecho aun tibio envuelto en lágrimas. Su mentor, su protector, su tutor, su familia, su amigo. Estaba muerto.

Aun envuelto en ese turbio mar de sentimientos, logro sentir otra extraña sensación desde la costa, sentía una sensación similar a la de Ren cuando libero esa extraña energía, si es que así se le llamaba. Con los ojos llorosos y dejando un rastro de sangre tras el logro ver esa extraña puerta emergida de las aguas y como Ren seguido de ese enorme sujeto se desvanecían en sus fauces. La puerta volvió a guardarse debajo del agua, pero antes de terminar de hacerlo, Osman vio algo, algo que le hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. En la parte superior de la puerta había un grabado, un símbolo, y no cualquiera, un símbolo que él conocía muy bien.

Sujetando un trozo de su rasgada ropa en donde la sangre comenzaba a secarse corrió hacia los restos de la biblioteca, sorteo por donde el fuego comenzaba a invadir y vio varios estantes aun de pie, sin temor ni pensar nada se lanzó y pateo fuertemente todos los que pudo lejos del fuego, la mayoría solo cayo y se arrastró por la arena de las pequeñas dunas, Osman lejos de alegrarse por su cometido, se lanzó hacia el estante que él conocía muy bien, era su predilecto desde pequeño. Ahí lo había visto, lo sabía, no solo el símbolo, el mapa, su abuelo había encontrado el pergamino entre esos libros lo supo por el desorden que había.

Movió las tapas empastadas y trozo de papel por todos lados hasta que lo reconoció. Las gruesas tapas, azul celeste y las desgastadas letras doradas en el lomo, parecía ser el único libro bien acomodado, con su brazo herido, el único disponible, lo saco de su pequeño recinto y tras quitar el polvo de derrumbe, vio un símbolo grabado en color plata, su pulso se detuvo un momento cuando supo que era el mismo que el da la puerta, ese símbolo tan exacto y tan reconocible. Movió sus ojos instintivamente hacia las letras doradas que conformaban el título. Palideció por un momento y un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió hasta los huesos. Comenzó a recorrer las letras doradas con las yemas de sus dedos mientras susurro.

\- La… La Mitología de Poseidón -

 _Antesala del Patriarca; Santuario de Athena, Grecia. 6:45 A.M._

\- He retornado de mi breve misión por las tierras del norte del Danubio mi sanbōchō –

El hombre de rodillas era de piel morena, bronceada se podía decir. La armadura que portaba comenzaba a reflejar el sol con todo su esplendor por el magnífico tono dorado que tenía. Mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban ansiosos, giraban de un lado a otro esperando levantarse.

\- Ponte de pie caballero – El sanbōchō de pie frente a él con una larga túnica azul oscuro lo miraba atentamente – Recuerda que solo debes inclinarte ante el patriarca o ante Athena – Dijo mientras sentía la fuerte mirada del caballero dorado en todo su esplendor.

\- Lo se mi sanbōchō – El caballero movió un poco su cabello mientras retiraba su casco para ponerlo debajo de su brazo. – Pero como por el momento no tenemos Patriarca y la gran Athena ha… -

\- Lo se caballero, soy el tercer y último peldaño de autoridad que queda… - El sanbōchō de ojos azules los cerro tranquilamente. – Por ahora y en contra de mis deseos, el poder me pertenece –

\- Hemos insistido en que sea investido como patriarca mi sanbōchō – Replico el caballero – No entiendo porque se niega.

El sanbōchō camino lentamente dándole la espalda al santo y mirando el trono vacío del patriarca con nostalgia.

\- Te lo repito – Volteo y lo miro con una sincera sonrisa – No deseo tal puesto.

El caballero se preparaba para responder cuando una joven entro y se inclinó ante ellos.

\- Mi sanbōchō Paradox – Dijo la jovencita sin levantar la mirada. – El caballero Enoc de Tauro y la santa Mondherz de Cáncer vienen ya por la casa vacía de Piscis. –

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros dos santos? – Pregunto con gran incertidumbre.

\- El señor Sabatu y el señor Peante han dicho que ya están en camino, llegaran minutos después que los otros dos caballeros – Musito la jovencita rápidamente.

Paradox sonrió tranquilamente mientras con un ademan Amelia se inclinó para retirarse por la puerta.

\- Tranquila Amelia – Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. – Eso quiere decir que pronto estarán todos reunidos como solicite.

\- ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo, Paradox? – El caballero dorado puso su brazo en el hombro del que era un buen amigo suyo.

\- Lo estoy Spica – Paradox miro a Spica con una expresión que mostraba fortaleza. – Es necesario hacerlo. –

\- Eres directo y sincero – Sonrió Spica – La verdad no sé por qué no aceptas el puesto. –

\- Ya te lo dije… – Paradox movió sus brazos y las puertas del templo del patriarca se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar toda la luz del sol naciente – No estoy hecho para eso

Antes de que siguieran Amelia volvió a llegar a la entrada jadeando por la falta de aire.

\- ¿Ahora que sucede Amelia? – Pregunto Paradox divertido por las acciones de la chica.

\- El… el señor Enoc indica que si el señor Spica está presente, porque si no, no tendría sentido esta reunión – Amelia apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y siguió recuperando el aliento.

Paradox giro hacia Spica que solo giro los ojos y camino hacia la entrada del templo del patriarca. Tomo su casco entre ambas manos y lentamente se corono con él; en ese mismo lugar se sentó lentamente adoptando la pose de loto y sin cerrar los ojos, comenzó a meditar. Pronto un gran cosmos emano de todo su ser, el santuario comenzó a temblar de manera casi violenta. Paradox solo sonreía ante todo esto mientras una asustada Amelia buscaba algo para no caer.

Finalmente, el lugar donde estaba la sexta casa dorada, la casa del santo más cercano a Dios, tembló violentamente mientras una colina se alzaba desde debajo del mismo, arrastrándolo con él. Cuando el sol rebasó la colina, Spica de Virgo ya estaba de pie.

\- El santo más cercano al cielo… Literalmente – Dijo entre aplausos Paradox que aun sonreía.

Spica giro solemnemente hacia el con las palmas unidas en su pecho y el brillo de vuelta en sus ojos verdes.

\- Así ya nadie tendrá duda, de que he retornado. – Su cosmos dorado lo rodeaba y su armadura dorada brillaba con los rayos del sol.

Paradox solo mantuvo su alegre sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo, quien siempre buscaba momentos así.

\- Spica ha retornado – Spica se giró de nuevo hacia las escaleras tras murmurar eso – Spica de Virgo retorna a su hogar. –

Desde donde termino de hablar pudo ver cuatro siluetas que brillaban con el sol, acercándose. Spica sonrió lentamente.


	7. Arco I- Capitulo 4

ARCO I - HUELLAS; EL PANORMADA DE LA VICTORIA

CAPITULO IV – CORTE

" **Y EL LLAMO A SUS HIJOS Y DIJO; VENIOS, DEBERAN SABER LO QUE SUCEDERA EN DIAS VENIDEROS…"**

 _23 de Julio. Comedor del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena, Grecia._

 _7: 30 A.M._

\- Es un placer… – Exclamo con una voz alegre y clara el sanbōchō Paradox de pie en las pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia el trono del patriarca. Llevaba la misma túnica solo que cubierta en el pecho con una breve capa blanca con detalles dorados. –

Miro con detenimiento a los cinco caballeros dorados, de derecha a izquierda, el gigantesco Enoc de Tauro con su cabello castaño suelto, un rostro sereno y su casco debajo de los brazos, a la derecha de este, Mondherz de Cáncer, la santa con su antifaz dorado que solo dejaba ver sus labios, su revuelta cabellera azabache en su acostumbrado "peinado". Spica de Virgo, con su siempre viva sonrisa mirando hacia sus lados esperando el momento para ponerse de pie.

Peante, caballero dorado de Sagitario, era el que estaba a la derecha de Spica. Su cabello de tonos rojizos, recortado sobriamente. Sobre sus ojos aun posaba una ancha venda blanca, el recuerdo de esta hizo un breve nudo en Paradox quien termino su recorrido visual en el último santo; Sabatu caballero de Acuario, su gélida presencia única entre muchos, su cabellera blanca que caía por ambos lados de su rostro y en su espalda, solo el, Peante y Mondherz portaban cascos, Spica también lo tenía debajo de su brazo.

\- … Y es también un honor para mí, reunir por fin a los caballeros dorados después de la guerra sagrada, de nuestra victoria sobre las tropas de Hades -

Paradox hizo un breve silencio tras notar los gestos y ceños fruncidos tras mencionar eso, sobre todo la ahora escasa palabra victoria. Aún estaban frescos para todos los dolorosos recuerdos de las muertes y sacrificios que hubo para llegar a ese punto, amigos, compañeros, discípulos, e incluso hermanos, fallecieron ahí; la guerra había sido dolorosa y también desgastante, su prueba, solo cinco santos dorados estaban ahí.

Mantuvo su mirada distante pensando en eso hasta que salió de su trance y prosiguió.

\- Ahora que todos bien sabemos, la paz es nuestro futuro, y la justicia será el camino que debamos seguir, pero nuestros deberes, nuestras responsabilidades todavía están presentes y ahora más que nunca es cuando el mundo nos necesita. Es relativamente fácil librar luchas y guerras, difícil es reconstruir el mundo después de estas. – Los caballeros asintieron. – Siendo pues el principal punto de esta importante reunión, el dictamen para nombrar a un nuevo Patriarca de entro ustedes, los caballeros dorados de Athena. Volvió a notar ceños fruncidos y negativos, pero decidió terminar. – Levántense caballeros y decidamos por el futuro de la tierra –

Los cinco caballeros se irguieron por completo y sus miradas frías y decididas fue lo primero que vio Paradox quien aun así logro mantener compostura.

\- Mi sanbōchō – El primero en hablar fue Enoc – Creo que debo decir algo que por lo menos la mayoría creemos.

Paradox asintió pero en su mente ya sabía lo que escucharía y tenía la respuesta lista.

\- Creo que ya ha sido cuestionado por esto antes pero… – Enoc volteo y miro a sus compañeros quienes asintieron. – Nosotros creemos y queremos que usted sea el nuevo patriarca del santuario.

Respiro y suspiro lentamente, Paradox soltó un breve suspiro y respondió inmediatamente.

\- Enoc, valeroso caballero de Tauro, como he respondido en otras ocasiones, lo hare en esta. – Miro con tranquilidad al caballero de Tauro. – No deseo tal cargo y no lo aceptare. –

\- Pero mi sanbōchō – Ahora fue la voz gruesa de Enoc la que resonó. – Ya hemos hecho nuestra elección, y el mejor candidato es usted; nosotros… nosotros no estamos en condiciones de… –

Paradox escucho atento eso y pasó mirada a cada caballero, aunque la mayoría lo evitaron, pero Enoc tenía razón, la duda, el temor y la incertidumbre, eran visibles en todos ellos, ninguno estaba listo para el cargo. Él tampoco estaba exento de las mismas, pero por lo menos fingía mejor que esos poderosos caballeros que podían destruir naciones y reinos enteros, pero no podían dormir tranquilos en las noches. Estiro su mano y la puso sobre su pecho.

\- Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, sigo negándome a tomar el importante puesto que humildemente me ceden caballeros dorados de Athena. – Cerro los ojos y respiro – A pesar de que incluso las jerarquías tradicionales me favorecen aun ante ustedes, no puedo y no quiero recibir tal cargo, seguiré con mi actual puesto en lo que entre ustedes, determinan quien será el sucesor en el cargo –

\- Entienda mi sanbōchō – Ahora Sabatu de Acuario dando un paso al frente fue quien hablo con su tranquila voz. – Ninguno de nosotros cinco quiere y ni siquiera está listo para ser patriarca – Miro a sus compañeros. – Todos nosotros seguimos bastante traumatizados por los eventos en nuestra guerra contra Hades, recuerde que es nuestro principal motivo – Hablo sin ningún escrúpulo mientras los otros caballeros comenzaban a tener dolorosas memorias. – La mayoría si no es que todos, no pensamos vivir más allá de esa guerra, pero henos aquí, con las terribles huellas de nuestra propia victoria que nos impiden avanzar. – Sabatu volteo hacia Spica quien solo asintió. – Mi sanbōchō, aun si se me concede la palabra quiero plantear una tercera opción. – Paradox sorprendido ante lo que escucho asintió retirando su mano de su torso y prestando gran atención al caballero.

\- Esa tercera opción – Interrumpió Spica – Ha sido considerada y estudiada fuertemente tanto por mi como por Sabatu mi sanbōchō – Spica sonrió lentamente – Escuche con atención. – Paradox miro con preocupación a su amigo y se giró a terminar de escuchar a Sabatu.

\- Mi sanbōchō – Sabatu volvió hablar sintiendo todos los pares de ojos sobre él. - ¿Es realmente necesario elegir a un patriarca ahora? -

Paradox se tensó al escuchar esas palabras como el resto de los caballeros y respondió sin entender muy bien la idea.

\- ¿A qué… a que te refieres Sabatu de Acuario? – Paradox sintió los gélidos y serios ojos del santo sobre él.

\- Me refiero mi sanbōchō – Sabatu hablo de manera lenta pero persuasiva - ¿No será posible esperar y estar otro tiempo sin patriarca en lo que hallamos a otro nuevo?, es decir, en vista de que ni usted, ni ninguno de nosotros quiere el puesto y no hay nadie más calificado – Sabatu alzo los hombros – Me parece una buena idea que estemos sin patriarca hasta que encontremos al indicado.

Paradox se paralizo por un momento. ¿En serio? ¿Era enserio esa proposición? Él sabía que Sabatu era de los santos más sabios, e incluso supo que esa idea era la mejor opción para no tomar como patriarca a alguien que no deseara el puesto y por ende, realizara malas acciones. Paradox lo reflexiono pero un grito de conciencia hizo que respondiera tajantemente.

\- ¡Imposible! – Los cinco caballeros lo voltearon a ver extrañados por ese inusual tono alto - ¡El santuario no puede estar sin un Patriarca que lo guie! –

Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio después de la exclamación de Paradox hasta que Sabatu ya con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados respondió lentamente.

\- Entonces guíanos tú porque ninguno de nosotros lo hará – Paradox giro a ver las expresiones de los demás que asintieron solamente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

\- No veo otra forma mi sanbōchō – Spica Sonrió lentamente– Tendrás que ser el próximo Patriarca…

Hubo silencio de nuevo, Paradox estaba perplejo, suponía que la situación se tornaría difícil, pero esto superaba sus expectativas, notoriamente nervioso y acorralado comenzó a pensar en laguna respuesta pero todo era en vano, hasta que otra voz hizo que saliera de su aprieto con una frase que ilumino su oscuro predicamento.

\- Aunque creo que existe otra solución… claro que temporal – La voz era seca y baja, casi afónica. Peante, el santo de Sagitario, "miraba" al suelo. Sus ojos vendados no impedían que se notara el ceño fruncido de pensante que demostraba mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

\- Habla Peante, caballero de Sagitario. – Paradox mantenía su misma expresión severa, aunque por dentro estaba ansioso esperando las palabras del caballero.

\- Mi sanbōchō, creo que estamos en un situación muy difícil – Comenzó Peante. – A pesar de que salimos victoriosos, nuestras bajas y pérdidas fueron graves y el sistema administrativo hubiera sido demolido de no ser por su presencia, aun así entiendo que se niega a aceptar el título, en vista también de que ninguno de nosotros lo desea. – Los demás caballeros asintieron excepto Spica quien ahora tenía una expresión neutral. – Mi sanbōchō por el momento sé que es imposible hallar un reemplazo para el trono del Patriarca, tendremos fe en que se presentara el candidato ideal, pero en estas épocas de gran incertidumbre e incluso miedo, debemos estar unidos, así que mi idea, se puede considerar descabellada, pero para mí lo más conveniente y factible ahora, es crear un consejo –

Paradox alzo la ceja ante las palabras decididas de Peante. Un consejo. Su mente repitió la palabra, la analizo, la cuestiono y la memorizo. No era mala. No. No era una mala idea. En lo absoluto. Paradox se negaba a decir que era perfecta, pero algo le decía que talvez, así era. Miro a los demás santos, todos excepto Spica, se mantenían pensantes y reflexivos. También estaban considerando seriamente aquella idea.

\- ¿Y cómo demonios piensas hacerlo? – La voz de Spica de Virgo se ganó la atención de todos. - ¿Tienes?… no mejor dicho… ¿Tenemos idea de cómo conformar un consejo? –

Todos comenzaron a verse mutuamente hasta que Enoc se giró hacia Spica y respondió con naturalidad.

\- Pues… lo más lógico es que fuéramos nosotros cinco y el sanbōchō - Paradox asintió a lo dicho por el caballero de Tauro.

\- Pero podría parecer un gobierno, algo… elitista… - Por primera vez Mondherz, la santa de Cáncer hablo, mientras tenia los dedos sobre sus pálidos labios rosando mostrando una actitud pensante.

\- ¿Elitista? – Spica se giró a verla – Explícate Mondherz –

\- A pesar de que el sanbōchō y nosotros somos los restos de la élite – Extendió sus brazos para explicar. – Al decidir formar una junta o consejo, es costumbre o es requerido que todas las facciones del santuario estén representadas en el mismo. –

\- ¿Facciones? – Sabatu la miro con sorpresa - ¿Hablas de los otros dos grupos de caballeros? –

\- Si – Respondió Mondherz rápidamente. – Si hacemos un consejo, necesitamos caballeros de plata y bronce en él –

Pasaron unos segundo de silencio mientras pensaban los pro y contras, formulaban ideas o demás hasta que Enoc hablo.

\- ¿Cinco caballeros por cada clase? – Miro hacia el techo haciendo cuentas para saber si era posible tener un consejo de ese tamaño.

\- Suena excesivo Enoc – Sabatu corto la idea. – Seriamos un consejo igualitario, no lo dudo. Pero bastante extenso para tal propósito. –

\- Nuestra meta es concentrar el poder – Hablo Peante seriamente. – No dividirlo en más partes. –

Volvió a llegar un silencio momentáneo, ahora Paradox lo rompió.

\- Las cuentas no mienten – Comenzó su discurso. – De los doce caballeros de oro, quedan cinco – Estos asintieron. – De los veinticuatro de plata, restan once. – Los caballeros dorados se pasmaron un poco ante ten frio dato. – Y de los cincuenta y dos de bronce, solo están diecisiete – Varios pasaron saliva pesadamente. Sabían que las bajas eran grandes, pero no creían que fueran tan escandalosas. –

\- ¿Y los soldados y aprendices? – Mondherz pregunto inmediatamente.

Existían ciento cincuenta soldados, ahora solo quedan cincuenta, los aprendices fueron la parte menos minada, de los cuarenta, quedan treinta – El sanbōchō conocía todas las cifras, el antes y el después de tal catástrofe.

Todos seguían pasmados. Las bajas eran horrendas, sus temores eran cierto, a pesar de haber derrotado a Hades, no solo Athena, el Patriarca y la mayoría de santos dorados habían caído. Las bajas en todas las facciones del santuario eran escabrosas.

\- Creo que lo tengo – Peante se ganó la miradas de todos.

\- ¿Tienes la solución Peante? – Pregunto Sabatu mirando el ceño apacible del caballero quien comenzó a sonreír. –

\- Creo tenerla – Alzo el rostro hacia Paradox quien miro atento al cegado caballero. – Mi sanbōchō, lo más justo sería un consejo de seis caballeros, el líder de la guardia y usted. – Su tono decidido gusto a Paradox.

\- ¿Seis caballeros? – Spica miro a Peante - ¿Quieres decir dos caballeros por clase? –

\- Exacto mi querido Spica – Peante respondió con una confiada sonrisa. – Dos caballeros de bronce, dos caballeros de plata y dos caballeros dorados.

\- Así no existirá ninguna clase dominante en el consejo – Enoc dijo lentamente mientras pensaba en la situación.

Mientras seguían debatiendo la situación Paradox sonreía. No habría Patriarca aun, pero este experimento no solo le serviría para que los caballeros tuvieran un "gobierno" momentáneo, también le permitiría saber, cual de esos cinco caballeros dorados, sería el más apto para en un futuro que esperaba no estuviera tan lejos, fuese investido como patriarca.

\- Sea pues caballeros dorados. – Paradox exclamo haciendo que los cinco caballeros lo volteasen a ver. – Que sea esta nuestra decisión, el crear un consejo con los ocho miembros discutidos – Los cinco asintieron. – Mañana mismo comenzaremos labores, hoy antes de que acabe el día, mandare por los caballeros que conformaran este primer consejo – Volvieron a asentir. – ¿Tienen algo que decir antes de que esta reunión sea finalizada? –

Spica alzo la mano.

\- ¿Si? – Paradox lo miro con algo de duda – Habla caballero de Virgo.

\- Mi sanbōchō – Spica lo miro directamente - ¿A qué se refiere con primer consejo? –

Todos lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad al analizar realmente lo que había dicho, Paradox solo sonrió.

\- Caballero de Virgo, en vista de que este consejo será el primero de su tipo, no puedo nombrar caballeros solamente así, puede que algunos sean formidables guerreros, mas no líderes, y demás, por estas semanas, probaremos rolando los puestos, aquellos que sean más aptos y capaces para los cargos, serán los miembros oficiales.

Spica sonrió ante la respuesta. Paradox no solo aceptaba la idea, la había hecho más compleja y al mismo tiempo, efectiva. Sabía que Paradox era un líder nato, mas no sabía el por qué no aceptaba el cargo. Decidió guardar de nuevo esas dudas y se limitó a asentir.

\- Me parece magnífica idea mi sanbōchō - Spica se inclinó a modo de reverencia.

Paradox volvió a mirar a caballero por caballero, todos le miraban directamente, y por primera vez, más seguros de sí mismos.

\- Ahora bien caballeros, viendo que no hay más dudas entre ustedes, creo que podemos dar por finalizada esta simbólica reunión. –

Los cinco caballeros se arrodillaron ante Paradox, a modo de despedida, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida, sin hablar entre ellos.

A algunos metros para salir de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe por un caballero de bronce, se le notaba agitado y sumamente perturbado. Los cinco caballeros y Paradox lo vieron detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Héctor de Unicornio? – Paradox pregunto esperando la respuesta, esperando que aquel caballero, le dijera el por qué estaba tan perturbado.

\- Mi sanbōchō… caballeros de oro – Héctor apoyado en sus rodillas inhalo y exhalo fuertemente recuperando la compostura. – Traigo noticias… noticias de suma importancia.

Los caballeros dorados reflejaron algo de temor, ¿Qué noticias importantes debían ser para que aquel caballero subiera casi volando las doce casas? Nada bueno, lo suponían, no solo eso, presentían que algo malo se avecinaba.

\- ¿Noticias importantes? – Paradox camino hasta colocarse en medio de los caballeros dorados - ¿Qué clase de noticias? –

\- Mi sanbōchō – Héctor se irguió por completo hasta mostrar su rostro cubierto por mechones de cabello anaranjado. – Ha sucedido algo, algo muy extraño en las costas de África… -

Paradox volteo y miro a cada caballero dorado. Los miro nerviosos y ansiosos, él también lo estaba. El que podía haber ocurrido hizo que comenzara a pensar en terribles escenarios, esperaba n fuese ninguno, pero lamentablemente sabia, que no tenía muchas posibilidades de que no lo fuera.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – Hablo Spica fuerte y duramente – Explícate caballero de bronce.

Héctor tembló. Aquel caballero de piel morena y rapaces ojos esmeraldas era el que había elevado la casa de Virgo más allá de las demás sobre una frondosa colina, se rumoraba, que sin mover un dedo. Trago saliva y tras respirar un poco más respondió seria, pero lo más formalmente que pudo.

\- Mi sanbōchō, caballeros de oro, el caballero vigía de la torre del sur afirma haber sentido un extraño y poderoso cosmos en la costa norte de África –

Paradox y los santos abrieron más sus ojos ante las palabras del caballero quien solamente miraba esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué…que clase de cosmos? – Enoc fue ahora el santo que le interrogo

\- El caballero vigía no lo sabe bien con exactitud – Héctor se detuvo un momento y siguió – Pero afirma que si sus predicciones no fallan, es casi igual de poderoso que el de un caballero dorado.

Si sus primeras palabras no habían impactado, las ultimas si lo hicieron. Sintió como las miradas se fijaban fuertemente en él. Paradox sintió una presión en su pecho. Los enemigos más formidables de Athena, tenían elites numerosas de igual fuerza que los santos dorados, pero, ¿África? No conocía de algún enemigo del Santuario en aquella región. Comenzó a pensar lentamente, tembló ante lo que se halló, algún nuevo y poderoso enemigo podía comenzar a despertar y traer consigo caos y destrucción. Miro de reojo a los santos dorados que se mostraban igual de aterrados que él.

\- Héctor… – Dijo lentamente bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Si mi sanbōchō? – Héctor se inclinó esperando instrucción alguna del sanbōchō.

\- …¿Tenemos algún caballero cerca de esa región? – Solo se veían sus labios, las sombras ocultaban el resto de su rostro.

Héctor pensó un momento desviando su mirada y respondió milésimas después.

\- ¡Si mi sanbōchō! – Hizo una breve reverencia – Lam de Centauro, el caballero de plata, él y Silver de Lobo, junto a doce soldados deben estar en Marruecos buscando las armaduras de los soldados que lucharon ahí contra Pharaoh y su división de espectros. –

Paradox alzo lentamente el rostro en una fría compostura. Los caballeros dorados voltearon a verlo y asintieron también con frías expresiones, sentían que algo malo sucedería.

\- Que Olaf de Corona Austral, el lemuriano, venga a verme enseguida. – Bajo la mano dando a entender que eran todas sus órdenes.

\- Como demande mi sanbōchō – Héctor se inclinó en señal de respeto y tras dar media vuelta comenzó a bajar rápidamente el sendero de las doce casas.

Los cinco caballeros dorados mantuvieron la vista en la silueta del caballero que descendía y pronto sin querer la perdieron en el horizonte.

\- Caballeros – La voz de Paradox aun sonaba fría pero determinada. – Vuelvan a sus casas, estén listos para cualquier cosa – Los dorados voltearon a ver su mirada fuerte y decidida. – Si llegamos a estar bajo ataque, el Santuario y las reliquias de Athena deben ser defendidas, nuestras tropas son escasas y son nuestra única elite, vayan y estén listos –

Casi de forma mecánica los caballeros asintieron mientras los que no portaban sus cascos se los colocaron ceremonialmente, se inclinaron ante Paradox, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a descender sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Y caballeros… - Voltearon al escuchar de nuevo a Paradox quien ahora se miraba más tranquilo - …Tengan cuidado – Tras decir eso tomo su capa y giro adentrándose en el recinto del Patriarca.

Los cinco caballeros asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa, volvieron a voltearse y descender por las doce casas. Paradox giro de nuevo con una breve sonrisa paternal.

O . O . O . O . O

\- Nuestro plan fallo – Soltó en voz baja Enoc mientras con los ojos cerrados bajaba los escalones de mármol.

\- Paradox no cederá tan fácil - Mondherz hablo con los ojos de su máscara estática – Creo que es necesaria una crisis poderosa para hacerlo ceder –

\- ¿Lo del norte de África? – Sabatu soltó mientras miraba de reojo a la peli azabache sonrojándose un poco. - ¿Sera algo grave? –

Pasaron unos segundos mientras sin darse cuenta, ya salían de la doceava casa, la de Piscis. Mondherz giro instintivamente al ver el símbolo que coronaba a las ruinas en su sueño; el icono de los Peces Gemelos le trajo un fuerte escalofrió. Solo Sabatu noto eso.

\- No creo que sea algo problemático – La voz firme de Peante quien descendía con tranquilidad a pesar de no ver nada fue la que acabo con el silencio. – Quizás fue algún joven que exploto accidentalmente su cosmos… o algo de ese estilo – Termino de decir mientras entraban a casa de Acuario.

\- Con tu permiso – Spica fue el primero que se inclinó ante Sabatu con su acostumbrada frialdad, Sabatu solo sonrió.

\- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido Spica, todos lo son – Volvió a mirar a la santa de Cáncer de reojo mas no noto nada en ella. – Compañeros, me debo quedar aquí. –

\- Claro Sabatu - Respondió alegre Enoc – Nosotros seguiremos, te acompañaríamos, pero el sanbōchō tiene razón, si es algo malo lo que se aproxima, debemos tener precaución y estar listos en nuestros templos. –

Enoc siguió seguid por los otros tres hasta que estuvieron en la puerta de Acuario, giraron los cuatro mecánicamente hacia Sabatu, como agradecimiento por el dejarle pasar por su templo, el respondió con otra inclinación y se levantó con una breve sonrisa.

\- Vayan con cuidado – Tomo su capa y giro mientras la puerta del templo se cerraba.

O . O . O . O . O

El transito fue normal, Peante y Spica se despidieron de la misma forma que Sabatu, solo que con su acostumbrada frialdad y seriedad, Mondherz se despidió más cortésmente de Enoc quien finalmente llego a la segunda casa dorada.

\- Aquí comienza todo ¿Eh? – Se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía tristemente. –Amigos, la verdad, si es que el Santuario es atacado, dudo que podamos resistir. –

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a las columnas que sostenían la puerta, con el extender su mano, las puertas quedaron abiertas.

\- Dudo que resistamos un ataque, pero sé que mientras viva, esta casa estará segura. –

\- ¿Sucede algo maestro? –

Enoc lanzo un grito de susto legítimo y terror mientras casi caía, el estar sujeto al pilar evito que cayera, cuando bajo la mirada vio los grandes ojos curiosos de su alumno.

\- ¿Maestro? – Guro de Osa Menor veía con curiosidad al imponente caballero.

\- Guro… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas tan de pronto? – Enoc lanzo una de sus fuertes miradas haciendo que el caballero bajara la mirada visiblemente avergonzado.

\- Lo siento maestro… -

De pronto los grandes brazos del caballero lo sujetaron hacia él y con su puño comenzó a frotar su cabeza, cual hermano mayor molestando al menor.

\- ¿Ma?... ¡¿Maestro?! –

Guro cerró los ojos en visible dolor pero el caballero lo ignoro. Ciertamente, odiaba la soledad.

O . O . O . O . O . O

 _Palacio Solo, Normandía 2:45 P.M._

\- Aegir de Kraken solicita audiencia con su majestad –

Ren estaba de rodillas en medio del blanco corredor de ese inmaculado palacio, los pilares de mármol tallado se alzaban gloriosos con detalles dorados y adornos marinos. Las cortinas azules y celestes rodeaban todo el recinto, las estatuas marinas de seres y héroes mitológicos, eran numerosas e iban por todo el corredor. La alfombra bajo Ren era de color carmín, suave y sedosa, se elevaba por los escalones, hasta donde una oscura figura se alzaba magnánima. Ren estaba cubierto por su escama de general, su capa se abría mostrando todos los detalles, la figura ahí ante el también usaba una escama de general. Ren era una persona de alto ego y confianza, casi vanidoso, pero ante esa fría sombra cuyo rostro no era visible, más que la parte baja de la cara, siempre le causaba una sensación que nadie más podía. Miedo.

\- ¡Vaya, Aegir ya has retornado! –

Una voz sonó detrás del general quien se hizo a un lado y posteriormente se inclinó por donde esa voz sonaba. Ren salió de su letargo pero aun así no se puso de pie, al contrario, bajo su rostro obedientemente al suelo hasta que aquella voz se colocó en un trono que antes la figura oscura no dejaba ver.

\- De pie Aegir, mi valeroso general de Kraken – La voz cambio un poco para parecer más magnánima, pero mantenía su visible alegría nata.

Ren se puso de pie lentamente con los ojos cerrados, lentamente los abrió. Ya erguido sus ojos miraban directo a los aún más azules, ojos del rey de los mares.

\- Habla Aegir de Kraken – Lyon Solo, mejor conocido ante esos hombres como Poseidón, rey de todos los mares dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su general – Cuéntame, si tu campaña ha sido exitosa.

\- Mi señor Poseidón – Ren bajo la mirada – La campaña que usted me ha encomendado ha sido exitosa – Alzo una orgullosa mirada con una sonrisa, extendió su brazo y chasqueo.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron sonoramente, Lyon y el oscuro general que ya se hallaba de pie voltearon hacia donde un par de escamas menores, portaban el pergamino de piel de camello, que Ren había hurtado en África del Norte. Se mostraba viejo, pero con una extraña corriente, corriente que se hizo más fuerte con una sonrisa de Lyon, secundada por una del oscuro general. Tras la breve procesión, venia el mismo marino gigante que acompañara Ren en su viaje, con la misma expresión neutra, portando una escama de color plata.

\- ¡Magnifico Aegir! – Exclamo Lyon sin ponerse de pie mientras soltaba unos breves aplausos. – ¡Has cumplido satisfactoriamente tu misión! –

Ren mantuvo esa sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, pero Poseidón cambio radicalmente de tono.

\- Aunque claro, ha existido un detalle – Cuando Ren miro, los ojos de Poseidón se miraban más oscuros y entre cerrados. - ¿Cómo explicas esa explosión de cosmos que se sintió en el lugar donde hallaste el mapa? –

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron grandemente. Imposible, pensó, imposible. Él había disminuido su cosmos al mínimo, había usado una potencia casi inexistente y destruyo la ciudad sin que el mismo sintiera su fuerza, al parecer algo había sucedido, algo que no sintió sucedió. El gigante Loc, a metros de él, abrió sus ojos blancos lo más grande que pudo. El muchacho, estaba seguro, lo había sentido, no era una ilusión, ese chico realmente manipulaba el cosmos.

\- Pero… mí, pero mi emperador… - Ren intento explicar, pero de pronto, sintió una gran presión que lo hizo caer de rodillas, lo doblego al instante. – Levanto la mirada y vio como el general oscuro mantenía un dedo extendido hacia él. Sintió miedo de nueva cuenta. - _¡¿Con un solo dedo?!_ – Pensó.

\- No protestes al emperador, general de Kraken – La voz grave y escabrosa del general resonó en sus oídos. – No levantes más mentiras a nuestro emperador.

\- Suficiente Dragón de Mar – Exclamo Poseidón, al instante Ren sintió como la opresión acabo y lastimado, se intentó erguir por completo. – Pasare por alto tal descuido general de Kraken, solamente porque logro cumplir sus primeros objetivos exitosamente, pero, debe ser consciente de que tal evento pudo haber alertado al Santuario de Athena de nuestra existencia, sabemos que la diosa está muerta, pero aun así, sus caballeros siempre han representado un gran estorbo para mí – Cruzo sus piernas mientras ponía las manos en los apoyos del trono. – Retírate general de Kraken, vuelve al portal que te tenemos encomendado.

Ren, aun herido y más con su orgullo casi aplastado, se irguió por completo y se inclinó brevemente. Dio la vuelta y salió casi recompuesto. Cuando estaba ya en el marco de la puerta, logro ver los ojos purpuras de aquel hombre, del general de Dragón de Mar.

Miedo. Ira. Realmente, no supo que sentir.

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

Hola a todos (si a veces hablo XD) lectores y fanáticos de S.S., los que siguen esta historia y leen la barra superior saben quién soy, para los que no, me presento, soy Rugonis (Adivinaron mi santo favorito XD)

Bueno, quizás digan, ¿Cuatro capítulos y un especial y apenas nos saluda?

La verdad, siempre olvido poner notas antes de subir los caps y pues bueno, esta será una excepción.

Ahora responderé unas dudas que quizás tengan.

¿Qué es S.S. La Edad Oscura?

Un día pensé, que pasa si Athena fallece y los caballeros siguen vivos, ¿Deben luchar o pasar el rato?, pues bueno, aquí tiene las respuestas que me termine dando XD. Es un fic, que narrara las aventuras del último grupo de santos después de la victoria contra Hades, cuando a varios dioses se les ocurre atacar la tierra, aprovechando que su diosa guardiana y la mayoría de sus santos, ya han muerto. El primero de ellos (y una de mis deidades favoritas) Poseidón, titulando al primer arco, Huellas de la Victoria, Poseidón Despierta. Misterios, traiciones, secretos, poderes ocultos y personajes espero inolvidables, forman parte de esta historia.

¿Qué tan largo será este fic?

La verdad ya tengo estructurada toda la historia, según yo no será tan larga, pero una meta mía es adicionar con varios especiales que narren los hechos de los santos tanto caídos como los supervivientes, dando un panorama más amplio de la guerra contra Hades

¿Caballeros originales?

Ciertamente no soy fanático de tomar personajes ya hechos, no va con mi estilo, si una serie me gusta, prefiero tomar y crear en base a lo que se puede hacer, así que todos estos caballeros, tanto dorados, plateados o de bronce, son "únicos" y "nuevos", no esperan ver a ninguno de los ya oficiales

¿Opiniones?

No exijo (ni puedo XD) los rewies, pero si pueden dejarlos no me molestan, estoy abierto a todo tipo de críticas, dudas, comentarios e incluso saludos, también ideas y observaciones. Así que será un placer tanto recibirlos como responderlos :)

¿Fecha de capítulos?

Soy más inconsistente que las teorías de generación espontánea, pero me esforzare por traer un capitulo cada semana

Bueno estimados lectores y compañeros escritores, esto es todo lo que tenía guardado y quería compartir con ustedes, espero y estén disfrutando el leer esta historia, tanto como el yo haciéndola, y una disculpa. Si han prestado atención habrán notado un error de mi parte. En el primer capítulo aparece por primera vez Guro, aprendiz de Enoc de Tauro, a quien le di la constelación de Osa Menor, sin querer en el segundo capítulo, cuando aparece Úrsula, aprendiz de Mondherz de Cáncer, le asigne erróneamente la misma constelación (Ups?) Para dejar claro, Osa Menor le corresponde a Guro, Úrsula tiene la constelación de Osa Mayor (im sorry) Bueno sin mas, nos leemos después

Rugonis A.A.


	8. Arco I - Especial 2- La Hoja del Destino

**ARCO I – HUELLAS; EL PANORAMA DE LA VICTORIA**

 **ESPECIAL 4.5 – LA HOJA DEL DESTINO**

\- ¡Sacrílegos! –

El poderoso espectro extendió las oscuras alas de su sapuri liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento. Los caballeros de bronce y plata tenían sus armaduras dañadas, heridas y algunos yacían muertos en el campo.

\- ¡¿Quiénes se creen para contradecir las órdenes del gran amo Hades?! –

Su mano se alzó, con partes de la sapuri ya resquebrajadas o prontas a caer, las rocas del suelo estallaron, grandes piedras se levantaron y nubes oscuras se arremolinaron sobre todo el campo, una poderosa serie de rayos de colores purpura y negro comenzaron a rodearlo y a salir del brazo que mantenía en el aire. Los ya extenuados caballeros que habían luchado contra las hordas de Hades, mantenían una dura expresión con rasgos de temor.

\- ¡AQUÍ SERA SU TUMBA! –

El poderoso guerrero extendió su brazo hacia los caballeros quienes impotentes vieron como una gran ráfaga se preparó entre sus dedos, una ráfaga tal que los destruiría a todos siendo una mínima parte del poder de ese ser.

\- ¡MUERAN! -

La poderosa carga oscura de energía salió despedida directo hacia ellos, el cielo rugió y la tierra se estremeció fuertemente, sintieron como ese potente cosmos avanzaba hacia ellos sin remedio, hasta que un joven guerrero salto directo hacia ella. Su armadura estaba roída, su armadura de plata apenas parecía lo que fuera antes de esa batalla.

\- ¡Teseo! – Gritaron sus compañeros al verlo lanzarse a cubrir ese inminente ataque.

\- ¿Uh? - El poderoso ser se extrañó solo para sonreír después - ¿Otro humano más? – Comenzó a reír fuertemente - ¡No importa que intentes, tú y todos ellos morirán! –

Teseo, caballero de Plata de Perseo alzo sus manos en la dirección por donde venía ese ataque. Respiro fuertemente, inhalo, exhalo y comenzó a concentrar todo su cosmos en las desnudas palmas de sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba herido, cansado, sentía su armadura herida de muerta. Sus huesos le dolían, pero aun así tenia fuerza. Él lo sabía, no sobrevivirían, quizás tampoco sus amigos, ni sus compañeros, pero él se aseguraría de algo. Levanto su mirada aun desafiante ante aquel Dios, ante aquel ente sobrehumano, el reconocido Dios gemelo. Se aseguraría de que sus compañeros tuvieran un poco más de vida. Un poco más en esta masacre llamada guerra santa. El y todos los restos de su energía detendrían aquella ráfaga mortal, pero sería lo último que haría.

\- ¡Teseo! –

El grito se perdía en sus oídos cuando aquella poderosa energía ya estaba casi rozándolo, comenzó a cargar más de su cosmos y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pensó en sus amigos, sus compañeros, la causa por la que él y todos los demás caerían. Recordó las sonrisas y los buenos momentos, recordó a los caídos y a los que él sabía que pronto vendría, y a pesar de sus lúgubres momentos finales, una sincera sonrisa apareció.

\- ¡Muere! – La mítica deidad rugió en risas sardónicas, pero de repente se detuvo, al ver que su poderosa ráfaga había sido partida inexplicablemente y el valeroso soldado de plata seguía de pie ahí.

\- ¿Uh? –

Ahora fue Teseo quien levanto la mirada sin entender que sucedía, lo último que logro ver fue como ese ataque se perdía en el horizonte., después al bajar la mirada, una capa blanca, cayendo lentamente, una melena roja con un casco dorado cubriéndola, de la que sobresalían unos cuernos dorados. Miro con asombro la mano extendida de aquel caballero dorado, con una mirada fría y determinada, se alzó desafiante ante aquella deidad.

\- Creo que como el caballero de Perseo, yo también me niego a apelar la voluntad de Hades – El Dios del sueño cambio su sonrisa por una total mueca de enfado. – Hypnos.

\- Caballero Dorado de Capricornio – Exclamo Hypnos con una mueca que se transformó en una sonrisa. - ¿Has venido a morir aquí también? –

\- Contrario a lo que supones Hypnos… –

El firme caballero dorado lanzo su capa al aire, Hypnos miro la gruesa tela blanca salir impulsada por el aire, cuando esta se alejó de su vista, extendió su mano creando un campo de energía deteniendo al caballero de Capricornio que estaba ya a centímetros de, el con una orgullosa sonrisa, al igual que la pronto tenía el Dios.

\- … Esta será tu tumba también – El crujir de aquella barrera de energía se hizo evidente, mientras el caballero empujaba su mano decididamente.

\- Eres un altanero caballero de Athena – Hypnos exclamo mientras el campo comenzó a desaparecer, solo para extenderse aún más empujando lentamente al caballero quien solo se sorprendió al ver que su poder no era suficiente. – Insolente y sacrílego al lanzarse así contra mí, ¡Soy un Dios! – El campo se extendió cada vez más mientras el caballero hacia un esfuerzo para que Excalibur, la espada sagrada en su brazo, lograra destruir aquel escudo.

\- ¡Tú eres el insolente Hypnos! – Gruño el caballero intentando distraer al Dios del Sueño pero era imposible a su parecer, cada vez se alejaba más de, el. - ¡Atacas a los humanos tan confiadamente, dudas de nuestro poder, de nuestra resistencia! –

\- ¡Ja! – Exclamo Hypnos nuevamente mientras comenzaba a elevar su cosmos - ¡¿Acaso crees que ese tipo de discursos emotivos me detendrán?! – El caballero se esforzaba por mantenerse en postura. – O… distraerme… -

Sonrió macabramente mientras el caballero dorado, quien ya tenía lista su otra mano para atacar, fue lanzado repentinamente por la poderosa onda del Dios del sueño. El caballero dorado, cayo varios metros, junto donde estaban los demás caballeros heridos.

\- ¡Señor de Capricornio! – Teseo corrió hacia donde estaba el caballero, quien estaba poniéndose de pie, ya con partes de la armadura haciéndose pedazos.

\- ¿Eso es todo Caballero? – Hypnos descendió mientras miraba despectivamente al caballero. - ¿Esta es la resistencia humana de la que tanto alardeabas caballero? –

El caballero se logró poner de pie y aparto a Teseo con su brazo.

\- ¡Señor de Capricornio! – Protesto el santo plateado al notar como una línea de sangre se escapaba de los labios del santo.

\- Apártate – Su voz, como su rostro, reflejaban una molestia y un odio total hacia las palabras del Dios del sueño quien solamente mantenía esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué acaso este es tu breve limite Capricornio? – Hypnos se bufo de nuevo – Es por eso que tantos de ustedes han muerto, no son nada comparados ni a los más débiles espectros de mi señor Hades, ¿Creen que podrán contra un Dios como yo? – Su mano irradio otro fuego Villeta y lo lanzo de lleno sobre los soldados. - ¡MUERAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –

La llama emitió un chasquido al convertirse en energía pura, Hypnos rápidamente la lanzo como si fuese una pelota, el orbe aumento de tamaño opacando la vista de los caballeros quienes intentaron defenderse pero no pudieron, se prepararon para lo peor, cuando de nuevo un potentete corte dorado fue lo que los salvo.

\- Tu asunto es conmigo Hypnos, deja en paz a estos jóvenes caballeros… – Inclinado con el brazo aun erguido y la mirada ensombrecida, lentamente se puso de pie con una fría y determinada mirada que causo un breve temor en el Dios onírico. –… ¿O acaso debes destruir gente más débil para sentirte poderoso? – El caballero sonrió ahora desafiante.

\- Tu o ellos, no me importa a quien destruir – Hypnos sonreía con malicia mientras elevo su mano cubierta en llamas negras. – Demostrare mi verdadera poder con todo aquel que me insulte, y créeme – Su mano apunto directo al caballero – Tú no eres ningún problema.

El caballero dorado restiro su mano sacudiendo una gotas de sangre que escurrían y manteniéndola cual espada, esta comenzó a emanar un brillo dorado. Hypnos comenzó a ser rodeado por pequeñas esferas de fuego negro, levanto sus manos a los lados y la vista al cielo.

\- Lucharemos en mi mundo caballero dorado, si eres capaz de vencerme ahí, podrás hacerlo aquí también. –

Movió sus brazos hacia el caballero y las esferas se lanzaron en su dirección. El caballero dorado se vio rodeado antes siquiera de poder parpadear, giro hacia sus lados con un rostro de preocupación manteniendo su brazo firme emanando esa aura dorada.

\- _Los caballeros dorados nos podemos mover a la velocidad de la misma luz_ – Pensó el caballero mirando esos extraños orbes. – _Ni siquiera pude parpadear, ¿Esta es la velocidad de un Dios?_ – Comenzó a sonreír - ¿Esto es todo Hypnos? –

\- No… - Susurro el Dios mientras chasqueaba. -… Apenas comienza.

Al tiempo que el sonido de sus dedos terminó, las rápidas esferas se lanzaron hacia el caballero. Este intento cubrirse pero no pudo, se convirtió en una masa oscura, inexplicablemente cerro los ojos.

Al abrirlos, estaba en un gigantesco recinto, un recinto de color purpura oscuro, con destellos similares a estrellas en ese extraño cielo. Giro de lado a lado sin bajar su brazo, hasta que inexplicablemente miro hacia arriba, ahí, en un extraño trono formado de cristales de los mismos tonos que aquel recinto. Hypnos miraba sus propios dedos como si el caballero no estuviese ahí, esto hizo que el mismo rechinara los dientes mientras extendía su brazo lanzando un corte, corte que se desintegro a varios metros de Hypnos. El caballero miro sorprendido tal acción y comenzó a lanzar varios cortes de una manera impresionante, pero todos se extinguían antes siquiera de que su viento llegase al Dios.

\- Es inútil caballero – Hypnos giro sonriente hacia el caballero quien siguió mandando ataque tras ataque con una molesta y dura expresión. – En mi mundo tus ataques no funcionaran… -

Extendió su palma mandando una poderosa ráfaga de aire que empujo al caballero quien atino a cubrirse con su brazo-espada. Hypnos sonrió gustoso pero lentamente noto como el caballero, pasó tras paso, avanzaba contra aquella ventisca, y aún más sorprendente, al estar lo suficientemente erguido, alzo su brazo de nueva cuenta y comenzó a lanzar corte tras corte, primero cortes débiles y casi inexistentes, pero para aumentar la sorpresa del Dios, estos se hicieron rápidamente más poderosos y veloces, llegando a superar los primeros que lanzara.

Hypnos pronto emitió una sonora carcajada, viendo que aun a pesar de eso, los cortes se extinguían antes de siquiera acercársele.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes, humano? – La última palabra sonó lentamente en todo aquel recinto con la sonrisa del Dios. – Toda aquella que hagas será inútil, no tienes oportunidad. –

\- Te equivocas – Hypnos bajo su mirada hacia el caballero quien si mirarlo seguía lanzando corte tras corte, aumentando la intensidad de sus ataques. - Nada es imposible, nada es inútil para nosotros. – Sin mostrar su mirada, cubierta de nuevo por una sombra, su boca se movía mecánicamente. – Nada lo es si nosotros nos lo proponemos, Hypnos, son cosas que ustedes los "Dioses" no comprenden por su inmortalidad Sus ojos brillaron fieramente cuando los alzo enmarcados por su sonrisa.

\- ¡Insecto! – Gruño Hypnos quien alejando su trono con la mano comenzó a descender directo al caballero, los cortes se extinguían más rápido ahora al incrementar el aura divina. - ¡Te atreves a insinuar que los humanos son superiores a nosotros! –

El caballero noto que sus ataques perdían efectividad y su mueca cambio a una de desafío, rechino sus dientes y aumento la velocidad de su brazo, hasta notar que tenía al Dios del sueño frente a él, con una sonrisa sádica ahora. Antes de que se diera cuenta salió expulsado varios metros con un profundo corte en su pecho, sin que la armadura fuera siquiera rozada.

Aun de pie, el santo de Capricornio escupió sangre profusamente y volteo a ver al Dios del sueño quien de repente, ya estaba a su lado derecho, cuando intento voltear, salió dispara de nuevo, sintió más dolor, ahora en su palma, al levantarla y verla, noto que sus dedos, ya habían desaparecido y la sangre salía por los huecos copiosamente, sostuvo su brazo intentando detener el flujo o el dolor, la carcajada del Dios le obligo a revelarle su furico rostro.

\- Te lo dije caballero, todo lo que hagas es inútil… - Su mano se alzó de nuevo mostrando unas largas uñas oscuras. -… Ahora muere… -

Hypnos se detuvo cuando un extraño sonido irrumpió en sus oídos, un sonido que él conocía muy bien, uno al que recurría casi siempre y en lo personal era de sus favoritos. Risa. Contra todo pronóstico, contra oportunidad e incluso realidad, Hypnos miro con extrañeza al caballero mutilado y herido, que reía profundamente, casi con locura.

\- ¿Uh? – Hypnos miro con extrañeza al caballero - ¿Ya has enloquecido? –

No respondió, simplemente el caballero, siguió emitiendo su poderosa carcajada, para una gran furia del Dios, que iba en aumento. Hypnos se distinguía por su cordura, su sobriedad y su manera fría de pensar las cosas. Aquel caballero no lo había herido físicamente, ni siquiera rozado, pero verdaderamente lo había hartado de una forma que el Dios desconocía, un límite que se había roto y ya no tenía marcha atrás. Alzo sus brazos elevando su cosmos casi al infinito, bajo su oscura mirada hacia el caballero quien sonreía con los brazos abiertos hacia él. Ese reto, esa fuerza interior, la voluntad que aquel caballero emanaba, hizo que el último límite del Dios se destruyera.

Su brazo se alzó emulando a la espada del caballero, cubierto por su oscuro cosmos, desapareció de la vista como una rápida sombra, reapareciendo detrás del caballero, al lanzar su estoque fue fácilmente interceptado por el brazo del caballero, inequívocamente chocaron, el brazo del caballero chocaba con aquella invisible fuerza que rodeaba al Dios, pero evitaba con aquella colisión, perder otro miembro. Su risa volvió a resonar en los oídos del Dios quien finalmente libero su furia con palabras.

\- ¡¿Qué es aquello que te causa risa estúpido humano?! – La voz del Dios había cambiado, sonaba más aguda y profunda, casi grotesca y fantasmal.

\- ¡Ustedes!… - Finalmente las risas cesaron y el caballero miro con una profunda emoción a la deidad. – ¡Ustedes los Dioses y sus falsas creencias, creen que somos débiles, inútiles, estorbos, o juguetes!… -

El caballero movió su brazo cual estoque llevándose también al brazo del Dios. Hypnos mostro sorpresa en su rostro al ver tal poder repentino.

\- ¡Parecemos marionetas a en sus manos, juguetes, nuestro destino no es nada comparado con su gran inmortalidad, pero tenemos algo que por más que ustedes deseen, nunca podrán tener! – La voz cargada de fuerza del caballero, llego a lo más profundo del Dios quien sin darse cuenta, fue empujado varios metros por el nuevo movimiento del caballero.

\- ¡¿Qué es?! – Hypnos miro con un rostro deforme de ira al caballero - ¡¿Qué es esa cosa que les hace mejores que nosotros?! –

El caballero alzo lentamente su brazo-espada mientras su decidida mirada se clavaba en los ojos del Dios.

\- Mortalidad… - Una voz apenas audible que mostraba una poderosa determinación.

\- ¿Mortalidad? –

Hypnos analizo la extraña palabra, pero fue detenido de inmediato, el caballero con un largo grito se lanzó directo hacia él, el halo dorado de la espada al caer, libero una energía tal que aquel recinto se agrieto, Hypnos detuvo el brazo-espada con sus manos, sin cortárselas pero sintió como lentamente su escudo se fragmentaba con pequeñas grietas.

\- Pueden crear, pueden destruir, pueden decidir, pueden vivir lo que deseen, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no pueden tener pasión – Hypnos abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar esa palabra. – ¡La pasión es lo que nos hace superior, la pasión es lo que nos mueve para poder superarnos, la pasión que nos da la fuerza para esforzarnos y superar incluso a los Dioses! – El caballero relajo su expresión con una sonrisa. – La pasión que me permite estar a punto de destruir tu escudo… -

El escudo comenzaba a ceder, más y más, el caballero ensancho su sonrisa, pero Hypnos al verlo, también sonreía. En un rápido movimiento, sujeto su muñeca con ambas manos, Hypnos había retirado su escudo. El caballero abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no solo el escudo se había ido, las manos del Dios causaban un ardor y dolor tales que su ataque se extinguió, Hypnos sujeto su brazo fuertemente con la mano derecha, lo jalo hacia él y con su mano izquierda libre, la puso en el torso de caballero, un resplandor oscuro apareció perforando al caballero de lado a lado, este solo escupió más sangre con un rostro ya vacío, Hypnos sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras lo lanzo despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Es solo eso? – Hypnos sonreía con su nuevo trofeo en mano. Todo desde el codo del brazo del caballero, ahora estaba separado de su cuerpo. - ¿La pasión?, Otro de esos, ¿Sentimientos? – Hypnos alzo el brazo del caballero. – Inútil – Comenzó a observar el brazo detenidamente. - ¿Así que esta es la legendaria espada que Athena heredo a los caballeros de tu signo eh? – Pronto y ante la sorpresa del caballero quien manifestaba un gran dolor, su brazo cercenado ardió en llamas negras. – Que aburrido, esperaba más de tal legendaria arma, pero eres un humano – Su mirada bajo de nuevo hacia el caballero – No tienes más poder del que yo decida –

El caballero con una mirada de dolor y desesperación, miraba impotente como el Dios comenzaba a avanzar hacia él. No podía elevar su cosmos, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre se lo impedían. Su brazo izquierdo intentaba impedir que más sangre escapara por el muñón de su cercando miembro. Hypnos podía sentir el dolor y la desesperación del caballero, mezclados con un poco de miedo e impotencia, comenzó a mover su lengua sobre sus labios, saboreaba aquella exquisita mezcla de sentimientos humanos, los únicos que le agradaban en realidad. Cada paso lo acercaba más para poder eliminar de una vez por todas a aquel estorbo.

\- ¿Y sabes que disfrutare aún más que darte muerte? – El caballero solo mantenía su mirada de furia nata dirigida al Dios sin responder. – Dar una lenta y dolorosa muerte a todos esos caballeros de bronce y plata que intentaste defender –

La risa de Hypnos hizo que el sentimiento de impotencia creciera de nuevo en él, desesperadamente intentaba ya no ponerse de pie, intentaba mínimamente alzar su cosmos y poder destruir a aquella oscura deidad. Los pasos sonaban cada vez más fuerte, más cerca, la sensación de muerte era más próxima y certera. Cuando su mirada se alzó, los pies de aquella mítica deidad, estaban frente a los suyos.

\- No te preocupes caballero – Hypnos dijo alegremente mientras alzaba su brazo emulando nuevamente al caballero. – Me encargare de que sus almas sean castigadas por la eternidad –

Soltó su brazo para caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo herido del caballero, el santo por su parte se limitó a mirar expectante su torso, no rendido aun, solo esperaba a verse partido la mitad, pero ese momento nunca llego.

Un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro. Miro con extrañeza hacia arriba esperando ver porque el dios había detenido su ataque, al mirar al dios noto que este tenía una extraña marca en el rostro, pronto otra y otra más. Hypnos se irguió por completo llevándose los brazos al rostro con un profundo grito de dolor. El caballero sin entender nada, se dio cuenta de cómo aquel recinto gigantesco, comenzó a partirse, caer en pedazos, se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo. La luz del sol lo cegó momentáneamente, pero cuando volvió a ver, Hypnos estaba sobre el cielo, aun intentando sanar su rostro, los caballeros de plata y bronce miraban con alegría y determinación mientras un aura dorada más alzaba su arco una vez más. El veía todo eso desde una colina, con una sonrisa, se dejó caer al definitivamente al suelo.

O . O . O . O .O

\- ¡¿Quién fue el maldito?! – Exclamo Hypnos mientras miraba a través de sus dedos con las orbitas desencajadas. Aun emanaba sangre de sus heridas que no se había preocupado en sanar.

\- Hypnos – La voz solemne del caballero hizo que se fijara bien en aquella dorada armadura con anchas alas extendidas en la espalda y el arco que apuntaba directo a el – Tarik ha logrado retirar tu escudo divino, eso te ha hecho vulnerable a mis ataques – Los profundos ojos azules de Peante se clavaban en las iris amarillas del dios. Tenso más su arco apuntando firmemente hacia él. - ¡Esta será tu tumba! –

\- _¡Ese maldito! –_ Hypnos volteo a mirar hacia donde estaba el caballero caído – _No busco vencerme, sabría que su compañero vendría y su único misión fue retirar mi campo de protección divina_ \- Sonrió y volteo a ver al caballero dorado de Sagitario. – Puede que el haya tenido suerte y haya bajado mi guardia… - Cuando Peante no miro al dios y volteo a su lado derecho, solo sintió el poderoso ataque siendo lanzado varios metros ante los caballero quienes no lograron ver nada. -.. pero tal impertinencia no será repetida.

\- _Cuanta velocidad_ – Peante levanto la mirada al Dios que se acercaba a, el lentamente. – _Estaré en aprietos si me logra herir…_ -

Peante intento ponerse de pie, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, alzo su rostro y la mirada de Hypnos ya estaba ahí. Su nuevo grito de dolor no fue para menos. Las veloces garras del dios estaban cubiertas con sangre de su rostro, pero de una parte en particular, Peante sintió su mirada nublada, húmeda, llena de sangre y oscuridad. Hypnos lo había cegado.

\- ¡Señor Peante! – Teseo grito mientras intento correr al auxilio del caballero, pero inexplicablemente el, junto con el resto de los caballeros, se vieron más pesados y cayeron al suelo.

\- Es inútil – Hypnos volteo a ver a donde el caballero de plata y con un breve movimiento de su dedo, lo lanzo varios metros a la deriva. – Este es el poder de un verdadero Dios – Siguió acercándose al ahora invidente caballero de Sagitario. – Siéntete afortunado caballero dorado, serás el segundo al que pueda matar. –

Alzo de nuevo su brazo emulando la técnica del caballero de Capricornio, una sonrisa de victoria total apareció y el estoque se liberó profundamente en su objetivo. Teseo miraba incrédulo desde el lugar donde yacía postrado la increíble situación. Hypnos, con el brazo aun extendido, tenía en su pecho clavado, el brazo izquierdo del caballero dorado de Capricornio. Tarik con una larga sonrisa tenía su mano clavada en el torso del dios, gotas y ríos de sangre comenzaron a salir en todas direcciones.

\- Ta… Tarik – Peante logro alzarse lentamente con los ojos cerrados soltando líneas de sangre casi diminutas.

\- Te lo dije – Tarik mantenía una sonrisa mientras sentía como su mano izquierda era inundada por una calidez que hacía falta a su cuerpo. – Esta seria tu tumba… -

\- Impo… - Imposible… - Hypnos estaba paralizado, con su rostro bajo lograba ver los dedos de Tarik manchados con su sangre tras perforar su corazón. Había olvidado reactivar su campo defensivo, eso le costaría la vida en manos de aquel al que ya daba por muerto. – Tu… tu espada… yo… yo te la quite… - En su mente, Hypnos recordaba con detalle como el brazo derecho del caballero fue consumido por su fuego negro, pero ahora el otro brazo del santo, le arrebataba la vida.

\- La pasión… - Murmuro Tarik sintiendo como la presión que aquella deidad aplicara al capo desaparecía – La pasión hace cosas que ni siquiera los dioses creerían. – Tarik cayo de bruces sacando su brazo en el inevitable proceso. Hypnos quedo de pie ahí.

\- ¿Cómo….cómo es posible esto? – Hypnos escupió sangre copiosamente mientras algunas lágrimas afloraron. – Yo… yo soy el dios del sueño… yo… soy un dios… - Cayo de rodillas mientras alzo su vista hacia el profundo cielo azul. – Lo siento… mi señor Hades… -

Teseo se acero, y ahí, en ese campo, estaban postrados el Mítico y poderoso dios del sueño, y el caballero dorado que lo había ejecutado, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Escucho un quejido y logro ver como Peante lograba sentarse en el suelo de ese campo bañado en sangre aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Rápido, busquen ayuda! – Teseo grito a sus compañeros. - ¡El señor Peante necesita ayuda! –

\- Tarik… - Murmuro Peante como si fuera ajeno al mundo mismo.

Teseo giro a ver como el caballero de Sagitario se ponía de pie lentamente y con gran dificultad.

\- ¡Señor Peante, espere, mande por ayuda, sus ojos, deben tratar sus heridas! –

\- Teseo – Peante interrumpió al caballero con un tono neutro pero firme.

\- ¿Señor? – Teseo extrañado sintió como si el caballero lo mirase a pesar de su condición.

\- Debemos ir con Athena, esta guerra sagrada aún no termina, Tarik – Volteo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su amigo. – Tarik de Capricornio ha logrado derribar al Dios Hypnos, ahora que nuestras posibilidades han aumentado, debemos luchar con todo nuestro poder –

Teseo miro los cuerpos tendidos y asintió.

\- Tiene razón señor Peante, ¡Sígame!, el resto de los espectros se encuentran en esta dirección – Teseo camino hasta unas roca donde se veía todo el campo de batalla. - ¿Señor? –

Al girar miro como Peante se arrodillaba al cuerpo de su compañero caído, se erguía casi de inmediato y giraba hacia el determinadamente.

\- ¡En marcha Teseo! – Sus alas se extendieron de lado a lado - ¡Ordena a tus compañeros que avancen sobre los espectros, sin Hypnos estamos más cerca de vencer! –

\- Mi señor - Otro caballero llego corriendo a donde ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede caballero? – Peante giro hacia el-

\- Los señores Spica, Sabatu y Cenit han derrotado a Thanatos – Elevo su puño – Lamentablemente el señor Cenit ha fallecido, pero los señores Sabatu y Spica viene ya, ¡Han ordenado que debemos atacar más fuerte, nuestras posibilidades han aumentado! –

Peante sonrió y magnánimamente hablo.

\- Ve e informa que el señor Tarik de Capricornio ha acabado con el dios gemelo Hypnos, a cambio de su vida… - Hizo una pausa bajando el rostro, pero lo alzo de inmediato soltando varias lagrimas - ¡Ve e informa, los dioses gemelos han caído, ahora es nuestra oportunidad para poder derrotar a Hades! –

\- ¡Si mi señor! – El caballero comenzó a correr hacia el extenso campo de combate.

\- Teseo… - Peante hablo mientras el joven caballero seguía con la mirada a su compañero mensajero.

\- ¿Si señor? – Teseo se giró erguido cual obediente soldado.

Ve con tu unidad y sigan a ese caballero al campo de combate… - Teseo asintió con una inclinación.

\- ¿Señor? – Teseo hablo después de que el caballero hablara - ¿Qué hará usted? –

Las alas de la armadura se volvieron a extender mientras comenzaban a moverse.

\- Athena me necesita en el primer frente contra Hades – Comenzó a elevarse - ¿llegare más fácil volando no crees? – Sonrió confiadamente, aun con los ojos cegados.

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

¡Saludos!

Rugonis reportándose nuevamente amigos lectores

Bueno pues aquí está terminado el segundo especial de esta historia que tanto gusto me da escribir, aunque quizás tengan la duda, ¿En qué orden van los especiales?, ¿Influyen con la historia?

La respuesta por orden es, los especiales, (Por lo menos los primeros), están ligados a la guerra contra Hades (Tienen lugar ante de la historia de Poseidón), mi idea es presentar a los santos dorados que ya no están presentes en la guerra contra los marinos y explicar unas cosas que andan sueltas de los demás caballeros, y por ende, si influyen en la historia porque ya son parte de la misma

Una nota curiosa que me gustaría compartirles, (y quizás sea una duda) es por qué esos cinco caballeros dorados (Tauro, Cáncer, Virgo, Sagitario y Acuario), mi idea original es que fueran los caballeros de Aries, Géminis, Virgo, Libra y Piscis, los que protagonizaran la guerra de Poseidón, al ser mis constelaciones favoritas, pero pensé, ¿Por qué no dejamos que la suerte decida? Me gustan los retos también, así que pensé en que al elegir al azar los cinco caballeros dorados, me vería en más aprietos al escribir , lance el dado cinco veces y los números que ven, son los caballeros dorados (No pregunten como obtuve 9 y 10)

Espero leer sus opiniones y comentarios, dejen rewies, quiero saber si la historia es de su agrado

Nos vemos en la próxima Saludos!


	9. Arco I - Capitulo 5

ARCO I – HUELLAS; EL PANORAMA DE LA VICTORIA

CAPITULO 5 – Planificación

" **PUEDE QUE HAYA SIDO EXPULSADO… PERO VOLVERE"**

 _23 de Julio de 13XX – Santuario de Athena, Templo del Patriarca – 18:45 P.M._

El sendero de las gloriosas doce casas, defendidas por la elite de los doce caballeros dorados, protegía no solo a la diosa Athena de sus enemigos, antes de llegar a su santuario, se encontraba el templo del Patriarca, no solo era la residencia del mismo, era también la sede de poder y el lugar de la toma de decisiones que influían directamente en todo el Santuario y sus alrededores inmediatos. Ahí mismo se ubicaba la sala del Sanbōchō, hacia la derecha de la gran antesala del trono patriarcal, tras pasar un breve pasillo, y llegar a la pulcra puerta de madera oscura.

Héctor de Unicornio era seguido por otro caballero, este portaba otra armadura de bronce, su cabello platinado estaba bien recortado y su mirada así como su expresión reflejaban sobriedad y reservación. El caballero seguía a Héctor, a pesar de ser compañeros, parecía existir cierta jerarquía o frialdad entre los dos caballeros. Héctor se mostraba serio y firme ante la misión encomendada por el Sanbōchō, ir y traer al caballero que detecto el extraño cosmos en el norte de África. Y ahí estaba, a metros de terminar. Se podía decir que para Héctor, el deber y compromiso eran fuente de honor y reconocimiento.

Llego frente a la puerta de madera oscura, que tenía una perilla de un color metálico reluciente. Acerco su mano y toco con una suavidad que no resto sonido ni fuerza, era un toque perfecto diría el.

\- Adelante –

La voz de Paradox sonó desde el otro lado, Héctor sin más, tomo y giro el picaporte mientras empujaba la puerta. Héctor como la mayoría de los caballeros, o más bien todos, había estado por lo menos una vez en el recinto del Patriarca, su gloria y magnificencia, los juegos de luces y sombras entre los pilares, además de las finas telas y cortinas que lo cubrían. La bien llamada oficina de Paradox, era un lugar simple y escasamente decorado, o más bien, nulamente decorado.

No era muy amplia, apenas lo necesario, un escritorio hecho sin gracia para su durabilidad, con una silla vacía al frente, varios estantes también, hechos para ser durables, repletos de varios tomos ya dañados por el tiempo y el uso. Algunos muebles de cajones en los lados, unos cuantos abiertos revelando su contenido. Hojas y pergaminos al por mayor eran los que llenaban ese hueco de madera. La única ventana en el lado izquierdo estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que la lámpara de mano sujeta con un clavo en la pared contraria, permanecía apagada. Finalmente la breve pero minuciosa observación de Héctor termino donde comenzó, en el escritorio. Al igual que la mayoría del lugar, repleto de documentos, libros, pergaminos y archivos, un caos administrativo pensó, pero luego recordó que Paradox era el único miembro del alto mando, por lo que debía atender algunos asuntos que el Patriarca tenía antes de fallecer.

Quiso seguir observando, pero sintió la mirada de Paradox detrás de unos delgados lentes. En el brazo derecho del Sanbōchō, la túnica estaba arremangada mientras que con la mano de ese brazo sujetaba una larga y ancha pluma de cisne que soltaba pequeñas gotas de tinta.

\- Mi sanbōchō - Héctor se inclinó respetuosamente ante Paradox – He traído a quien me solicito. –

Paradox se retiró los lentes dejándolos sobre el escritorio, bajo la pluma y finalmente se puso de pie.

\- Firme caballero – Indico con Héctor mediante un ademan, mientras el otro caballero se acercaba. –

\- Olaf de Corona Austral mi Sanbōchō – El hombre con claro acento nórdico se inclinó de la misma forma que Héctor irguiéndose tras ver otro ademan por parte de Paradox.

\- Saludos noble caballero de la Corona Austral – Declaro Paradox formalmente. – Ahora bien, apuesto a que sabes el porque te he llamado – El caballero asintió.

\- Así es mi sanbōchō – El caballero mantuvo su rostro firmen. - ¿Es por aquello que detecte en las costas del norte de África? –

\- Me temo que si Caballero Olaf. – Paradox volvió hacia su lugar tras el escritorio y extendiendo la mano ofreció el otro asiento a Olaf.

Héctor se quedó firmemente observando la situación desde su lugar hasta que Paradox giro a verlo y con voz firme hablo.

\- Caballero de Unicornio, has cumplido bien la misión que te encomendé, ahora por favor, ve y llama a los caballeros de Tauro, Sagitario, Centauro, Ophiuco y León Menor, llévalos a la sala del trono e indícales que esperen ahí, también tu quédate con ellos. –

Termino de decir mientras formaba una paternal sonrisa, Héctor se inclinó respetuosamente de nueva cuenta.

\- Como ordene Sanbōchō – Dijo caballerosamente mientras se retiraba de la oficina de este cerrando la puerta tras él.

Escuchados unos pasos y transcurridos unos segundos Paradox hablo en voz baja.

\- No desconfió en él, al contrario, sé que es de los caballeros más fieles y fuertes de los supervivientes – Olaf giro hacia el con una mueca de fastidio y Paradox solo sonrió – Quise decir, todos ustedes son fuertes y leales – Repentinamente cambio de nuevo a su normal seriedad. – Ahora bien, le pedí que se retirara a realizar esa acción porque no quiero que lo que vaya a escuchar se convierta en un rumor, aunque ya se está gestionando por lo que Héctor me informo delante de los caballeros dorados – Miro firmemente a Olaf – Ahora cuéntame exactamente qué sucedió.

O . O . O . O . O . O

\- Tauro, Sagitario, Ophiuco, León Menor – Conto Héctor con los dedos -… Y Centauro – Hizo un gesto despectivo de molestia al decir ese nombre. – Si no me equivoco son cinco caballeros, aunque dijo que yo debía esperar, así que seremos seis – Miro hacia el cielo mientras comenzaba el descenso por las doce casas hacia la de Sagitario. - ¿Para qué nos necesitara el señor Paradox? – Comenzó a esquivar los escalones y saltar en pares o tercios. – Quizás no sea nada importante… - Pensó hasta recordar lo de Olaf. – Quizás nos mande a inspeccionar el terreno – Pensó de nuevo. - ¿Dos dorados?, suena excesivo para esa misión… - Casi tropieza con un escalón. – Demonios, debo ver el camino de vez en cuando. – Al girar miro que ya estaba ante el templo de Piscis. – Luego pensare en eso. – Desde donde estaba logro ver como el atardecer comenzaba. – Será mejor que me dé prisa, el señor Paradox sea o no de suma importancia nos necesita cuanto antes. – Tomo aire rápidamente y comenzó a correr internándose en aquel recinto ahora vació.

O . O . O . O . O . O. O

\- Estaba en la Torre de Beocia, en mi ronda de antes de mediodía – Hablo Olaf mirando directamente a Paradox – Como usted bien sabe, mi armadura y entrenamiento me permiten conocer la ubicación y aparición de cosmos desde lugares bastante lejanos – Paradox quien lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza lentamente. – Como le decía, estaba yo en la torre, estudiando unos cuantos libros de literatura, cuando de pronto, sentí un cosmos bastante inusual despertar en las costas del norte africano. –

\- ¿Qué entiendes por inusual? – Interrumpió Paradox quien tenía su rostro apoyado en sus manos sin alejar la mirada de Olaf.

\- No era el cosmos de ningún caballero o aprendiz del Santuario mi señor, por eso lo sentí inusual. – Olaf respondió con total seguridad. – Era un cosmos… extraño. –

Paradox se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la ventana sin ver a Olaf.

\- Define extraño caballero – Paradox tenía sus ojos fijos en el sendero de las Doce Casas, aparentemente sin prestar atención a Olaf.

\- Era extraño porque…. Porque tenía una rara sensación ambigua de, dolor y enojo, era una amplia carga negativa la que ese cosmos despertaba. – Olaf miraba aun hacia la silla vacía mientras intentaba explicar.

\- ¿Cómo el cosmos de algún tipo de enemigo? – Paradox interrumpió puntual - ¿O como el cosmos de algún tipo de novato? – Se giró lentamente hasta volver a observar fijamente al caballero.

\- Era… Era negativo, bastante. – Olaf medito recordando. – Pero no era un odio nato, era más bien, un odio causado por tristeza que por rencor – Olaf levanto la mirada hacia Paradox. – Era casi como, si pidieran ayuda. –

Después de eso hubo un silencio, largo y tranquilo, Paradox sin hacer ningún gesto volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y tras pasar unos segundos mirando de nuevo el sendero, decidió hablar.

\- ¿Caballero? – Pregunto sin verlo nuevamente.

\- Si mi sanbōchō – Olaf extrañado inclino la cabeza lentamente en señal de respeto.

\- Usted pasa por el recinto de soldado, de vuelta a la Torre de Beocia, ¿Cierto? – Sus tranquilos ojos azules miraban indiferentes el paisaje.

Olaf pensó unos segundo recordando la ruta que tomaba y afirmo.

\- Afirmativo mi Sanbōchō – Olaf se puso de pie esperando algún tipo de orden.

Paradox giro de nuevo y camino hasta el escritorio, sin sentarse termino de escribir en el pergamino donde trabajaba cuando Olaf y Héctor aparecieron. Rápidamente escribió algunos renglones más ante la atenta mirada de Olaf quien no pudo saber a qué se refería tal texto desde su posición; así que después de intentar saber que decían, decidió mirar por la ventana.

Desde su lugar, se podía ver las costas del mar Egeo, como las tranquilas mareas se mecían de un lado a otro y las olas se rompían al llegar a tierra y chocar con rocas y arena, las nubes y el mar en su lejanía, formaban un horizonte tan extraño como hermoso y Olaf casi imagino que se sentiría estar en ese lugar.

Lentamente giro de nuevo hacia Paradox quien terminaba de firmar aquel pergamino, vio como rápidamente el Sanbōchō lo levanto del escritorio, lo enrollo hasta que quedase como una pequeña varilla, con uno listón que tenía en un cajón, lo enrollo fuertemente para que no perdiera su forma y finalmente lo extendió hacia un asombrado Olaf.

\- Caballero, lleve esto al Recinto de Soldados, específicamente a los encargados de la correspondencia, indíqueles que envíen esto en calidad urgente a los caballeros que enviamos a Marruecos. –

Olaf solo asintió mientras tomaba el pergamino enrollado, una misión que podía ser bastante importante debido a su urgencia, tras recapacitar unos segundos pensó. Marruecos. El norte del África. Sonrió lentamente satisfecho. Habían tenido fe en sus palabras, levanto la mirada hacia donde Paradox lo miraba tranquilo, ya sentado detrás del escritorio.

\- Por favor, llévelo lo más rápido que pueda caballero –

Asintió de nuevo y tras una breve inclinación giro hacia la puerta y la abrió en el acto, comenzó a andar hacia afuera, pero Paradox le llamo de nuevo.

\- Caballero – Hablo firme Paradox. Olaf giro de inmediato hacia el Sanbōchō.

\- ¿Si mi Sanbōchō? – Olaf se sintió no observado, pero si la mirada tranquila de Paradox con una lenta sonrisa, sobre él.

\- No dude en volver si son detectadas ese tipo de extrañas situaciones, necesitamos estar atentos a cualquier acción inoportuna o extraña –

Olaf asintió y Paradox con un ademan, le indico que se retirara. Estirando su dedo, una breve corriente cerró la puerta de su oficina y Paradox se puso de pie lentamente y se encamino de nuevo hacia la ventana, esta vez, la abrió de par en par con otro ademan y se puso al borde de la misma. De repente encendió su cosmos, una tonada azul marino lo rodeo casi por completo mientras escaneaba todo el santuario desde su posición, miraba furtivamente cada casa, cada templo, cada recinto. Finalmente logro encontrar el cosmos que el buscaba, un cosmos de tonos grises y platinados, comenzó a sonreír gustoso, no necesito elevar más su cosmos para comunicarse con aquella silueta que estaba en el coliseo, por órdenes suya, esa silueta, ese caballero, siempre estaba perceptible a mensajes suyos.

\- _¿Sucede algo, señor Paradox?_ – Para su sorpresa, aquella silueta fue la primera en hablar, consciente de que había sido buscada y localizada.

\- _Necesito que te presentes en el templo de Nike, después de que te enteres que la reunión que tendré con unos caballeros en la tarde._ – Paradox hablo mientras mantenía la vista fija en las costas del Egeo.

\- _¿El templo de Nike, su excelencia?_ – La voz masculina, fría y respetuosa pregunto mientras Paradox sentía que comenzaba a moverse.

\- _Así es caballero, evita como siempre, ser seguido o vigilado incluso por algún soldado o incluso sirviente._ – La silueta comenzaba a caminar hacia las ruinas de las colinas.

\- _Como ordene mi Sanb_ _ō_ _ch_ _ō_ _, le veré ahí, me despido_ – La silueta comenzó a retirarse hacia las ruinas.

\- _Ve pues caballero_ – Paradox asintió mientras comenzaba a apagar su cosmos lentamente. – _Lo veré ahí_ –

Paradox sintió como el cosmos de aquel caballero se apagó lentamente al igual que el suyo. Se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás para cerrar las ventanas de su oficina. Volvió a su asiento detrás del escritorio y se puso sus gafas con los ojos cerrados, se restiro y tomo su pluma para seguir trabajando,

O . O . O . O . O . O . O . O

 _Palacio Solo, Normandía. 6:00 P.M._

Lyon caminaba en el estrecho pasillo, que a pesar de ser un pasillo casi lúgubre y retirado del lujo dl resto de ese imponente castillo francés, no era menos esplendoroso. El piso y las pequeñas columnas de soporte, eran de fino mármol blanco, algunos cuadros, tanto pequeños como grandes, eran retratos o escenas del glorioso pasado de la familia Solo.

Al mirarlos, Lyon sonreía al recordar su pasado. Las lecciones de su padre sobre la grandeza familiar, sobre los innumerables logros alcanzados tanto por él, como sus innumerables antepasados, que habían forjado una gran fortuna y renombre en todo el continente, además de prestigio y consideraciones, por reyes de todos los mares conocidos. Lyon solo sonreía satisfecho.

Desde pequeño se preocupó por no poder cumplir las expectativas que se cernían sobre él. Las expectativas de grandes e innumerables logros monetarios y sociales que alzaran a su familia aún más, si es que era posible. Lyon estudio, se esforzó, trabajo arduamente en el negocio de la familia, aun mas desde que pudo tomar las riendas a la muerte de su padre. Su padre, un hombre respetado, afamado no solo por su linaje, su propia sombra, aun hacía eco en Lyon.

Su padre era de esos escasos hombres que realmente engrandecen a la familia y no solo viven de la gloria que esa misma heredaba. Ese era el pesar de Lyon. La sombra de su querido padre que hacía eco en las generaciones futuras y el, no quería verse sumido en el olvido bajo la sombra de su padre. Creyó que las arenas de la opulencia y el tiempo lo haría una de sus tantas víctimas, no sabía qué hacer para poder por lo menos igualar a su padre. Hasta que _eso_ sucedió.

Flashback

Dos años atrás, el aún más joven Lyon se dirigía en uno de sus más poderosos navíos hacia el reino de Noruega. Ese navío era un pequeño logro personal de Lyon, gigantesco por no decir menos, imponente y sobradamente lujoso. Desde la cubierta Lyon podía sentirse el regidor de los mares que se extendían hasta la lejanía en el amplio panorama. Alzo sus brazos ante aquel tranquilo mar como si quisiera alzarse como su rey. Después de eso, todo fue confusión. Caos. Desorden. El comienzo del fin, y el nuevo telón de su vida.

Cuando abrió los ojos no existía nada más que y un pequeño recinto de mármol cubierto de algas y humedad, un lugar en el que al parecer se había detenido el tiempo. Se levantó y lo primero que vio fue una silueta dándole la espalda. La silueta portaba una amplia capa blanca, se podía ver como sobresalían las hombreras metálicas, un extraño color y apariencia. Escamas. Pensó. Salió del trance y aquella figura que tenía la mirada ensombrecida ya estaba frente a él de rodillas.

\- Mi señor – La voz sonaba grave y distante, como un fantasma.

\- ¿Quién? – Lyon se apuntó - ¿Yo? –

La silueta extendió algo hacia él, Lyon dio un paso hacia atrás en plena desconfianza, pero vio con curiosidad el extraño objeto. Un tridente. Un tridente de oro puro, con una hermosa joya azul en la parte de donde las tres puntas salían.

\- ¿Para mí? – Lyon repuso extrañado mientras aquel "caballero", extendió aún más su brazo, Lyon extendió su mano – Gra… -

Cuando sus yemas rozaron el metal, una potente descarga, como si mil truenos lo recorrieran, miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Un glorioso cielo, un mar azul y el oscuro abismo. El torneo. Su reino glorioso sobre los mares. El desaparecer de su único oponente. Su guerra contra una joven heredera. La aplastante derrota. Una vasija. Oscuridad. Una larga y casi infinita oscuridad.

\- ¿Amo? – Aquella silueta levanto el rostro, sus ojos seguían ensombrecidos pero sus labios reflejaban temor.

\- Has hecho bien marino. – La voz de Lyon sonó más gruesa y sus azules ojos se oscurecieron un momento. – Ahora de pie, Dragón Marino. – Lyon dio la vuelta con el tridente aun en su mano.

\- Como ordene – Aquel soldado sonrió anchamente. – Mi señor Poseidón. –

Fin del Flashback.

El pasillo terminaba en una puerta donde estaban grabados en su parte superior, el tridente y la silueta de una corona. Lyon sonrió mientras esta se abría sin que este moviera ningún músculo.

\- ¡Atención! – Se escuchó en todo aquel amplio recinto.

Similar a un balcón pero más amplio. Un lugar fresco, Lyon miro y logro ver el amplio mar del Norte con satisfacción. La amplia mesa con un asiento frente a ella para él. Como la mesa del mítico rey Arturo, circular. Miro contemplando el panorama, no el del mar, sino que el de su recinto. Siete pilares de mármol sostenían el techo de ese gran balcón, y debajo de cada pilar de pie ahí frente a él siete inconfundibles marinos lo esperaban arrodillados en clara señal de respeto al Dios.

\- De pie – Lyon alzo los brazos. – De pie mis siete generales de Marina.

Obedientemente cada general se puso de pie, los juegos de sombras y luces hacían casi imposible distinguir las facciones de cada uno, giro confiadamente a su derecha, sumido en las sombras y con los brazos cruzados, Dragón Marino miraba a cada uno de sus compañeros. Del lado opuesto, Aegir de Kraken miraba con recelo al general de Dragón por el ataque de hacia unas horas. Los demás en diferentes posturas esperaban pacientes las órdenes de su Dios.

\- Mis fieles generales. – La voz de Lyon hizo un breve eco en aquel lugar. – Al fin tenemos bajo nuestra posición lo que nos hacía falta para comenzar aquello que con tantas ansas esperamos. –

Lyon hizo un gesto y el general de Dragón asintió, de su capa logro sacar el pergamino que Aegir entregase horas atrás, lo extendió por sobre la mesa y Lyon; con un breve ademan, logro hacer que se extendiera hasta abarcar toda la mesa. Impresionados, los generales comenzaron a observar aquel mapa que cubría ahora toda la mesa. Algunos intentaron rozarlo pero por temor a alguna represalia solamente tenían sus manos extendidas casi rozándolo.

\- Adelante – Lyon adivino las intenciones de sus generales. – Analícenlo, tóquenlo, véanlo por completo. –

La mayoría de los generales comenzaron a seguir los permisos dados por el Dios, solamente Dragón Marino, Aegir y otro más que también se confundía en las sombras se mantuvieron al margen.

\- ¿Sucede algo, general de Escila? – Lyon se giró hacia el general que se mantenía estático.

\- Mi señor – La extraña voz de aquel general sonó, pero solo Aegir, Dragón Marino y obviamente Lyon le prestaron atención, los demás siguieron mirando el mapa. – Este mapa, es hermoso, es lo que hemos ansiado y buscado, agradezco al general de Kraken, Aegir sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – Pero… - Lyon miro curioso por la pregunta que se acercaba. - ¿Cuándo podremos finalmente ir a este lugar? -

Todos se quedaron estáticos y se giraron esperando la respuesta de Lyon. Pero fue el general de Dragón quien con su lúgubre voz respondió.

\- Es necesario que hagamos algo antes – Lyon giro sonriente hacia su general predilecto.

\- Dragón Marino, ¿Lo has descifrado ya? – Lyon interrumpió al general quien le asintió inmediatamente.

\- Así es mi señor, he analizado minuciosamente el mapa y ya sé dónde está el siguiente objetivo de nuestra cruzada. –

Todas posaron su mirada sobre los labios de aquel general, lo único visible de su rostro. Lyon cerró los ojos confiado y pregunto.

\- Y bien Dragón Marino – Aun con los ojos cerrados siguió sus preguntas. - ¿Dónde está? –

\- En el Santuario de Athena. – La voz de Dragón Marino sonó de forma respetuosa.

La respuesta del general causo un largo silencio. Aegir trago saliva pesadamente e incluso el general de Escila se mostró tenso. Lyon abrió los ojos de golpe, pero su expresión se suavizo lentamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En el Santuario de Athena? – Lyon pregunto casi burlándose. - ¿Ese es nuestro objetivo? –

\- Así es mi señor – Dragón Marino volvió a responder lentamente.

El silencio se repitió, finalmente fue roto de golpe por una sonora carcajada de Lyon, todos los generales excepto Dragón Marino, giraron para verse mutuamente sin entender que sucedía, finalmente uno de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color hablo.

\- Su excelencia – El acento del general era del norte de Europa. - ¿No cree que debamos ser más prudentes ante esta situación? – Todos se giraron incrédulos ante las palabras del general.

\- ¿Uh? – Lyon elevo una ceja. - Hable claro general de Hipocampo – La voz del Dios sonó molesta.

\- Esto... – El general inclino la cabeza - Mi señor Poseidón, lo único que digo, es que, Athena fue quien lo derroto en la guerra de la era Mitológica y además lo mantuvo sellado durante todo este tiempo, solamente digo, ¿No debemos ser más prudentes ante ella? –

Lyon hizo una clara mueca de enojo mientras se giraba hacia Dragón Marino.

\- General… - Hablo ignorando al general de Hipocampo.

\- ¿Si mi señor? – Dragón Marino se inclinó ante Lyon.

\- Indique la situación actual del Santuario antes de que yo mismo aplaste sus huesos – La mirada fría y oscura de Lyon se posó sobre los ojos negros de su general quien solo tembló lentamente.

\- Claro mi señor – Dragón Marino alzo su rostro oculto mirando a cada general despectivamente. – Escuchen mis compañeros. – Su voz resonó en todo el recinto. – La guerra sagrada entre Hades y Athena ya ha tenido lugar en esta era.

La mayoría voltearon a verse sorprendidos.

\- Athena ha logrado derrotar y aniquilar al señor Hades, a los dioses gemelos, a los tres jueces y a las otras ciento cinco estrellas del abismo. – Hubo claras señales de temor y sorpresa entre los generales. – Pero con un gran costo entre sus filas. – Se hizo un breve silencio. – Solo cinco de sus doce caballeros de élite han sobrevivido, dejando siete casas doradas vacías, los caballeros de plata y bronce se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos, y unas docenas de soldados sin importancia, es todo lo que queda. – Hizo otra breve pausa sonriendo. – Incluso la diosa Athena, ha muerto. –

La exclamación no se hizo esperar, los generales sonreían ahora ansiosos y confiados, Aegir hizo cuentas, el Santuario estaba pasando épocas muy oscuras de ser así, no habría una resistencia capaz de frenar a el Dios Poseidón si este atacaba con todas sus tropas e incluso su elite era más grande que la de la diosa.

\- ¿Entiende ahora general de Hipocampo? – Lyon finalmente hablo de nuevo sonriente.

\- Perdóneme mi señor, desconocía tales circunstancias… - El general se inclinó.

\- No tenga cuidado – Lyon hizo un ademan y el general volvió a erguirse – Ahora bien – Extendió sus brazos armoniosamente – Creo que la situación es más que clara mis generales.

Los siete generales asintieron y exceptuando a Escila y Dragón Marino, se colocaron sus cascos lentamente esperando las órdenes de Lyon.

\- Estamos listos para obedecer mi señor – Se inclinó Dragón Marino.

\- Contaba con eso mi fiel general – Lyon sonrió satisfecho. – Ahora bien mis generales de Marina, Hipocampo, Kraken, Lymnades, Crisaor, preparen a sus tropas de marinos y a sus élites de la profundidad. – Giro para ver directamente a Dragón Marino. – Tú también prepara a tus huestes mi estimado general, dirigirás a los otros cuatro en el ataque. –

El general asintió con una inclinación. Aegir se limitó a hacer un breve puchero esperando no ser visto.

\- Mientras yo y los generales de Escila y Sirena Alada – Ambos asintieron – Nosotros nos prepararemos para otro asunto que tengo en mente. – Su oscura sonrisa se mezcló con la de los generales mencionados.

\- Mi señor – Hablo el general de Hipocampo nuevamente.

Lyon giro tranquilamente hacia él.

\- Habla general de Hipocampo. – Indico mientras lo señalaba.

\- ¿A qué ataque se refiere con el que nos dirigirá el general de Dragón Marino? -. Varios negaron con la cabeza, visiblemente fastidiados.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio mi general?- Lyon lo miro casi desquiciadamente. – Ustedes se prepararan para atacar el Santuario y traer el tesoro que necesito con el fin más grande de mí cruzada… - Señalo el mapa mientras extendía sus brazos sobre el mismo. – ¡Obtendremos el poder que me arrebataron para volver a alzar la gran ciudad de mis sueño! – Alzo la mirada mientras en su mente se formaba una imagen de lo que más ansiaba. - ¡La Atlántida se volverá a alzar en los mares! – Bajo la mirada, brillosa y decidida, miro a cada uno de los generales quienes ya sonreían de la misma forma que él. – Ahora… mis estimados generales… - Alzo su brazo y señalo hacia el horizonte. - ¡Atacaremos el Santuario! –

Un fuerte vitoreo general no se hizo esperar por parte de sus poderosos lugartenientes quienes gruñían listos para el cruento combate que se avecinaba. Lyon sonrió satisfecho mientras cerraba los ojos. El destino debía estar con él, pensó. No, ya estaba con él. Afirmo.

O . O. O . O . O . O . O. O .O

¡Saludos!

Rugonis escribe de nuevo mis queridos lectores!

Ya van cinco capítulos (ahora que lo digo parecen pocos) pero el punto es que siento que voy ventajosamente bien.

La verdad la vida se torna tranquila en ciertos momentos, pero después ¡Pum! Ya hay varios problemas esperando en la entrada. No lo sé, a veces me pasa así… creo que debo dejar de aplazar ciertas cosas ( Jejejeje)

Bueno, ya saben, criticas, opiniones, ideas, comentarios, notas, dudas, regaños y saludos, todos son bien recibidos en los comentarios, espero verlos pronto, me esforzare para que esto sea semanal, porque la verdad, yo disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia, que apenas comienza! Bueno, demasiado bla bla bla, felices lecturas!, me despido hasta la próxima!


	10. ANUNCIO

Saludos a todos y todas que están leyendo este importante anuncio, bueno importante para mi, en fin, este breve comunicado tiene la intención de informarles sobre ciertos cambios en la manera en que se escribirá el resto del fic llamado La Era Oscura sobre la serie, Saint Seiya.

Como podrán notar la versión mas vieja sera Prototipo de ahora en adelante por que tras analizarla y leerla detenidamente, a mi como su autor, no me pudo satisfacer con los planes que tengo en mente para la misma, pensé en borrarla pero la dejare para que puedan llegar a comprar ambas y vean si fue a bien o a mal el cambio.

El segundo anuncio es mas propaganda sobre futuros proyectos sobre los cuales les dejare solamente títulos con breves reseñas esperando que sean de su agrado cuando estos lleguen a ser publicados.

Sin más les deseo lo mejor a tod s :)

Los futuros proyectos son:

LA GUERRA PERDIDA – CRÓNICAS DEL CORDERO DORADO

Varados en el mundo de sus propios recuerdos, los últimos caballeros de una guerra que ha sido perdida intentan aferrarse a la cordura que aun les queda, pero el más poderoso de ellos aun tiene más, aun tiene historias que contar, su armadura de Carnero se lo exige.

OBERTURA PRIMIGENIA DEL CIELO

Son tiempos de cambio, los dioses miran impacientes la obra de la creación y deciden jugar con ella aún por sobre las advertencias que el Rey ha lanzado sobre ellos. ¿Podrán una inexperta generación de caballeros al mando de una joven diosa hacer frente a tales amenazas?

Rugonis Ap Amadeus


End file.
